Jormungand: Mercenary Joins HCLI
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: A former marine spec ops turned mercenary name Daniel Florida becomes a body guard for a young arms dealer name Koko. He will face many dangerous challenges and consequences. Jormungand Fanfic (OCxValmet, Jonah(18)xKoko(22) and Chiquita and Lehm are still together.
1. Prologue

_**I devour the five lands and drain the three seas, yet only the sky is impossible to reach. With this body lacking wings, hands, or legs. I am the World Serpent. My name is Jormungand.**_

I was a United States Marine since I was eighteen years old. I was part of Marine Raider 1st Battalion. Back in September 1, 2005, me and my team got ambushed in a village in Sangin, Afghanistan...and no one came to help us. We were battling the Taliban fighters for four hours and were running out of ammo and our wounded were dying. They then started firing mortars at us. I was the only one to survive. When they started charging into the village, I had to be the one to kill them all. After killing them all, I was rescued. Hatred started consuming me. I was pissed off at my superiors for not helping us or giving us support. They were saying that they're sorry, but I know that they're not because they really think that me and my team were expendable assets. So...I quit the marines and became a lone mercenary doing assassinations, hostage rescues, VIP escorts, body guarding and kill captures. Now...in January 15, 2012, I am a body guard for a young and crazy female arms dealer name Koko Hekmatyar. I am not her only body guard, she has nine other guards with her that will keep her safe. It's a pretty great crew and I was in a great relationship with one of them who is a former Finnish Rapid Deployment Force soldier. This is a story of me traveling and protecting an arms dealer. My name is Daniel Florida...and this is my story.


	2. The Devil Dog

Somewhere in the desert of Mexico, there is a unknown small building and a red car drove up and parked next to the building. A man, with brown short hair and blue eyes then steps out of the car. The man is wearing a black collared shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He went to the back of his car, opened his trunk up and pulled out an black Loaded VX200 Tactical vest with a Glock 17 in the front holster and after putting the vest on, he pulls out an M4A1 fitted a AN/PEQ-15 IR designator, Aimpoint Micro T-1 sight, Knight's Armament RAS railed handguard and vertical forward grip. After checking his gear, he walks up to the building door and knocks three times. In the building a Hispanic man holding a AKM came to the door and started talking.

 _"_ ¿Quién es? _(Who is it?)" Asked the Hispanic man in Spanish._

 _"_ Un policía, ¿quién cree que es? _(A cop, who do you think it is?)" Said the man in Spanish sarcastic._

 _"_ Tienes una orden? _(You got a warrant?)"_

The man kicks down the door, knocking down the armed Hispanic man to the ground and the man came up to him with his M4 pointing at him.

 _"I am a warrant, motherfucker." Said the man in English as he finish off the gang member by putting two rounds in his head, killed him instantly. "And I ain't a cop."_

The man began to proceed securing the building. He went to every room killing any armed combatants. In the room are arsenals of weapons and have stacks of drugs. When he got to the last door, he kicked it down, entered the room and shot two men in the head and killed them with his rifle and noticed a familiar man who has long black hair and has a mustache, has brown skin, in his forties and wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. The Hispanic man is little shaking up and couldn't believe that both of his men are dead. The man rifle was pointing at the Hispanic man which made him has his hands up.

 _"Hello Benicio...you're coming with me." Said the man in English with a haft smile on his face._

* * *

 **(A day later)**

It is a nice sunny day in El Paso, Texas. Inside a office of the Fort Bliss base is Major Richard Ross of the United States Army. He is forty five years old, bald, has blue eyes and still wearing his ACU except for his cover. Caucasian He was looking into some files until he heard two knocks from his door.

 _"Come in." Said Major Ross._

Entering his office was a is a fairly tall, youthful-looking woman with pale skin, dark long hair, and fair narrow eyes and wearing a black collared shirt, a pistol holster that holds a Glock 17, cargo pants and boots and another young woman with white hair with light blue eyes and pale skin and wearing a white collared shirt, jeans and nice shoes. When the major saw them, he started to chuckle a bit because he recognized them.

 _"Well, well, well. Little Princess Koko Hekmatyar of the HCLI. What bring you here in El Paso?" Said Major Ross._

 _"Just looking for someone." Koko answered. "I'm here for a mercenary name Daniel Edward Florida you hired to capture an Cartel leader who was responsible to trafficking a terrorist to your base which he was a suicide bomber and killed a few of your men."_

 _"Oh yeah...sadly you just missed him. After he did a mission for us, he went back into Juarez. Probably doing street fights to earn him some cash."_

 _"And which fight club would that be?"_

 _"It's the best one in Mexico but very secretive because cartel runs that area. If you're going there, then I'll give you my contact's number and he'll tell you the club's location."_

 _"Well thank you for the help. I'll think about returning you the favor."_

 _"Actually this is me paying you back for help bring back my son back alive from Kandahar last week even though it was none of your business."_

 _"Oh no problem. But next time keep him out of places like where he was. I was a little pissed off because he almost got all of us killed."_

 _"Understand. By the way...if you're recruiting him in your business...you'll love him."_

* * *

Later, Koko and Valmet enters a warehouse with a crowd full of Mexican people with members of the cartel keeping an eye out and in the center is a cage fighting ring with two fighters. One fighter is very muscular and is 6'4" and the other fighter is the mercenary who Koko and Valmet were looking for. Daniel is muscular as well, still have is hairstyle and facial hair and even have a tattoo on his back which is a Christian Cross with a text that said **_'domus Dei in terram'_** and another tattoo on the back of his neck that said **'USMC'**. The fighter was punishing Daniel with some beating but Daniel made some comebacks using some kickboxing skills on the fighter and out a heavy punch to the face and put on the ground. The fighter was holding his nose which is bloody and possibly broken. His mouth is even busted and dripping blood. The crowed started cheering Daniel even some Cartel members. The man got off the floor spits blood out of his mouth and called out Daniel. Daniel slowly turns around and look at the fighter with a haft grin and gave out a scoff. He then started walking towards the fighter. The fighter tried to punch him but Daniel countered it and broke his elbow with his and elbowed him in the face. Valmet and Koko were continuing watching the fight and were very impressed in his skill. Daniel immediately ended the fight by punching him three times in the face and gave the fight a roundhouse kick and made the fighter landed to the ground unconscious with his eyes most of the crowed was cheering and started shouting '¡Perro del demonio!' meaning Devil Dog. Koko was very impressed of his fighting and victory...especially Valmet. She was very impressed of how Daniel was fighting...but wasn't the only thing she's impressed about him.

* * *

Later at the locker room, the man who is called 'Perro del demonio' is cleaning his face with water and a towel. Cleaning his blood off his face. But the cut are still there.

 _"Mr. Florida."_

Daniel stopped what he was doing and turned around seeing Koko and Valmet.

 _"Uhhh...am I in the wrong locker room?" Asked Daniel._

 _"Oh of course not." Koko answered. "But I just really need to meet you in person."_

 _"Umm...o-kay."_

 _"I read that you and your team were left expendable in Sangin in 2005. In matter of fact...it happened a bunch of times when you and your team were doing missions for the CIA and your superiors didn't do a damn thing about it. That was the reason why you left the military and continued playing soldier and even doing other stuff for money."_

 _"I gotta pay bills and get food and water somehow. Plus I'm staying off the grid from the US."_

 _"Because you-"_

 _"I robbed banks and only stole money that belonged to the CIA. I didn't keep it so I gave it to charity."_

 _"To get back at them for what they did?" Asked Valmet._

 _"Yeah. Something tells me that you're here for something else. Cause you just brought up about my business and past that I don't want to talk about which offended me a little. If you're CIA or from any agency and want to arrest me then go ahead. I really don't give a shit."_

 _"Oh I'm here to arrest you. I'm not even working for any agency...but I do work for H &C logistic incorporated. I'm here to hire you to be my body guard."_

The man gave out a confused look on his face and started to cross his arms.

 _"You want me to be a body guard of a company that I have no clue what it is?" Asked the man._

 _"Well I have to tell you that I'm a arms dealer."_

 _"Arms dealer? So you ship weapon?"_

 _"Correct and I want you to be my body guard."_

 _"Why pick me? There's a lot of trained professionals in the world but you chose me."_

 _"I just think that you could be part of my team. Knowing what the government did to you was horrible. After all you did for your country, they turned against you...and now you're a mercenary. I think you should be more than that and you deserve to live in 'The New World'. If you let me help you, I can take you there."_

Daniel started thinking about what was this young lady talking about. He was a bit confused when she mentioned 'The New World' but he knew that she understood a little bit of pain he's be through. He starts to give out a haft grin and gave out his answer.

 _"I'm in." Said Daniel._

* * *

Daniel woke up with his eyes wide open. Just came out from a nightmare and noticed that he was sitting on a passenger seat in an airplane. Which landed and people were preparing to get their belongings and leave.

 _"Morning sleepy head."_

Daniel turn to his right seeing Koko looking at him with her smile.

 _"Have we landed yet?" Asked Daniel._

 _"Yup. We're here in Europe." Koko answered. "You know you were muttering in your sleep."_

 _"Oh sorry about that..."_

 _"Oh no need to apologize. You were just dreaming. There's nothing wrong with that. So let's go you gotta meet the team."_

* * *

While leaving out of the airport building, Daniel, Valmet and Koko met up to three gentlemen next to a car. One is a Caucasian American fair skinned middle aged man with fair hair and perpetual stubble and has a cigarette in his mouth, the other is an Asian and a slim man with medium dark skin and dark hair and the other is an Dark Skinned African American man with close-cropped hair and five earrings, with three hoops in his left ear and two studs in his right and even has two identical streaks in his hair above his ears. They were all glad to see Valmet and Koko again and were even glad to see Daniel.

 _"Ah you must be the new guy." Said the middle aged man. "I thought you'd be a bit older."_

 _"Well I'm still getting there."_

 _"So...Marine right?" Asked the African American._

 _"Yeah. 1st Battalion in MARSOC, Marine Raider Regiment."_

 _"Interesting. Also I really thought it was created in 2006...but you were in there until 2005."_

 _"They wanted to start it early but haven't announce it until 2006. Which is why we don't talk about it."_

 _"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Lehm, head of the body guard team, this is Wiley who was with me in Operation Desert Storm and that's Mao who was a Artillery gunner in his military."_

 _"Sup." Greeted Wiley who is the African American with glasses_.

 _"Glad you boys greeted." Said Koko. "Well you guys escort Daniel to the hotel."_

 _"You're not coming?" Questioned Daniel._

 _"No me and Valmet need to pick the other body guard up."_

 _"Another one?" Question Daniel. "I thought I was the new guy."_

 _"Yeah we thought the same thing." Said Mao._

 _"No there's actually one more and then that's all of the body guards I have." Said Valmet. "Also Daniel I suggest you get some rest when you get to the hotel because of the jetlag."_

 _"Sure thing, Princess."_

* * *

Later, Daniel and his new teammate are now in a hotel and entered a room on the lower level. In the room are four men who are also part of the security team. One is a Japanese fair skinned man with short dark hair and light colored eyes, which are respectively black and light brown, the other is a German fair skinned man with short fair, spiky hair that is blond and has a small scar above his left eyebrow, the other member is a tall muscular Italian American fair skinned man with close-cropped dark hair and more medium complexion and has black hair with green eyes and the last member is a fair skinned Italian man with is a medium brown and his eyes are light green. They had full attention when they saw Daniel.

 _"Guys this our newest member of the team, MARSOC operative to mercenary Daniel Florida. Daniel this is the rest of our team. That's Lutz our sniper and that is Ugo our professional driver."_

 _"Hey." Lutz greeted who is the blond German._

 _"Nice to meet ya." Said Ugo who is the muscular Italian American._

 _"Hey I'm Tojo" The young Japanese man with Glasses introduced as he shook Daniel's hand. "...and that's our R."_

 _"_ _ **'Piacere di conoscerti'**_ _, new guy." Said the Italian man with brown short hair._

 _"Nice to meet you all." Said Daniel._

 _"So you're a merc?"_

 _"Yeah I usual do contracts with other governments and friendly militias from different countries and I did work for a Russian mafia gang when I was in Russia scared me."_

 _"Russian Mafia? Which one?" Questioned Ugo._

 _"The scariest one which I'm not allow to talk about."_

 _"So that makes 10 body guards including the other one the little princess is picking up."_

 _"Whoa wait another one?" Questioned Lutz. "Why are we getting another one?"_

 _"I pretty much thought it would be just Daniel here." R commented._

 _"Yeah thought the same thing." Said Daniel. "Is this princess like very worried something might happen to her?"_

 _"Dude...it's best that you'll see who she really is for yourself." Said Lutz._

 _"Let me guess...weird?"_

 _"Scarier than weird...you just have to see for yourself." Said Lehm. "Come on. I'll take you to your room to get some rest."_

* * *

Later, Daniel and Lehm made it to a door to a room which was a couple of walks from the other team's room.

 _"So what do you think of the team?" Questioned Lehm._

 _"I think they'll do." Daniel answered. "Once I get to know them well and see their talents on the field, I think we can get along real well."_

 _"Good to know. I think you'll do well on the team as well. There's a reason why Koko picked you. Well this is your room and here's your room key." Said Lehm as he hands him his room key. "We may or may not have a job yet but always stay optimistic. And one more thing."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Don't screw up on the first day on the job...even if you are a mercenary."_

Daniel just gave out a nod to his body guard team leader before going into his room. He just walked through the laid down on the bed plug his earphones in his ears and played Beat the Devil's Tattoo by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club on his MP3 player. He even started silent reciting the song as the singer came up.

 ** _"You have forsaken_**  
 ** _All the love you've taken_**  
 ** _Sleepin' on a razor_**  
 ** _There's nowhere left to fall_**  
 ** _Your body's aching_**  
 ** _Every bone is breakin'_**  
 ** _Nothin' seems to shake it_**  
 ** _It just keeps holdin' on"_**

He then started drifting to sleep while the song was still playing.

* * *

 ** _'COMMAND POST, COMMAND POST THIS IS 'DAGGER 4-2 ACTUAL'! WE'RE TAKING HEAVY FIRE AND TAKING HEAVY CASUALTIES! WE NEED EVAC NOW!'_**

 ** _'MEDIC! NEED A MEDIC! CARLTON AND CONNERS ARE HIT!'_**

 ** _'CP ARE YOU THERE?! CP WHERE ARE-?!'_**

 ** _'HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! GUYS LT'S DEAD! LT'S DEAD!'_**

 ** _'WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!'_**

 ** _'I'M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!'_**

 ** _'RPG MOVE!'_**

 ** _'NO CARTMAAAAN!'_**

Daniel lifts his body up and started gasping for air. His heart was racing until he got his breathing into a normal pace when he realize that he just had a nightmare. He look at his time on his phone and noticed that it's now 04:00PM. He slept in for about eight hours.

 _"Shit. Never get old." Daniel muttered._

 _Suddenly there were loud knocks from the door entrance of the room._

 _"HEY DANIEL I'M BACK!" Yelled Koko while banging on the door. "COME ON OUT AND MEET THE SECOND NEWEIST MEMBER!"_

* * *

In the living room where the entire team is in, everyone including Daniel was confused and surprised of who Koko brought. It was a bit skinny young teenager with brown skinned, fair hair and medium colored eyes. He has a small scar diagonally underneath his left eye and wearing a dark sweatshirt and shorts plus sneakers. The young man seem to be emotionless like he doesn't cared.

 _"Are you serious?" Questioned Daniel._

 _"Yup this is our newsiest body guard, Jonah." Koko answered cheerfully._

Daniel then walked up to the young boy who is 5'8 and started asking him questions.

 _"Kid how old are you?"_

 _"I'll be 18 next month." Answered the boy._

With that answered and mostly surprised Daniel, he looked back at Koko with his still curious look on his face.

 _"You hired a 17 year old kid to be a body guard?"_

 _"Oh don't worry. He knows how to use a gun. He was a child soldier after all." Koko answered._

 _"A child soldier? From where?"_

 _"A country bordering Russia which is a Certain West Asian country. Working for the Mountain Division against the Russians."_

 _"So this is it for the recruits? One ex-Marine and one ex-child soldier?"_

 _"Yep that's it. This is all team Koko. So let's get ready to go cause we have a job today and we need to get this done right away."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Yeah I re-edit this so it can be a longer chapter but on Chapter 3 it will be long as the same for the rest. My apologies for the mistakes and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	3. First Day: Gun Metal, Calico Road

Now on the freeway, the team are now driving to their designation. Valmet and Lehm are driving in a 2002 Honda CR-V and in front of them are Koko, Jonah and Daniel driving in a 2009 Volvo S80. In the S80, Koko in the driver seat driving, Daniel riding shotgun and Jonah in the back. Daniel is wearing a LBT-1961A chest rig in Coyote Brown but wearing a dark blue short sleeve button down shirt under it and wearing blue jeans and combat shoes. He is also equipped with a Colt Model 727 as a primary and a Heckler & Koch Mark 23. Daniel's rifle is fitted with a M68 Aimpoint red dot scope. While checking his rifle and watching his surroundings, Daniel was being a bit curious for Koko who is driving the SUV. After Koko got off the phone talking to someone,

 _"_ _Are you sure about driving?" Daniel asked. "I'm just asking because I don't want you to...you know."_

 _"_ _I'm fine." Koko answered. "I've been doing this before. Worried that I may get shot?"_

 _"_ _Well yeah. I'm your bodyguard after all. Plus it's the first time I have a VIP driving."_

 _"_ _I know what you mean."_

Jonah is sitting in the back putting 5.56 rounds in a clip. He is equipped with a FN FNC Paratrooper rifle. He too is wearing a LBT-1961A chest rig in Coyote Brown. The young man was still quiet until Koko tries to get him to talk by asking

 _"So Jonah? What do you think of your new colleagues?"_

 _"...Nothing." Jonah replied._

Both Koko and Daniel just simply smiled.

 _"Such a downer." Koko comment with a soft giggle._ _"You know before hiring you, I dug up everything there is to know about you. Where you've lived. Where you've fought. What you like. What you don't like. Why you got booted out of your unit...You hate weapons, don't you Jonah?"_

Jonah says nothing and continue loading bullets into his clips for his rifle. Daniel does felt the same way about Jonah but kept it to himself.

 _"You're not alone kid." Said Daniel in his thoughts talking about the young child soldier. "I don't like weapons either. Mostly I hate weapons in the wrongs hands like terrorists."_

 _"Don't even wanna answer?" Koko asked._

 _"I'm not much of a talker." Jonah answer as he racked his gun._

 _"Noticed...but not gonna cut it in this crew._

On Valmet and Lehm point of view, Lehm was driving while Valmet is sitting in the back.

 _"So...what do you think so far?" Lehm asked as his lit his cigarette while driving._

 _"About the new kid?" Said Valmet and then starts to think about the child soldier. "Hard to know what to think about him because_ _But he's hiding something_ _."_

Valmet then start to realize something which worries her about Koko.

 _"Oh no Koko!" Said Valmet. "_ _Being alone in a car with a dangerous child soldier like that...!_ _It's always the same. Whenever there's a new recruit._ _She gets ahead of herself! If anything happens to Koko, I'm going to dismember him and then take my own life."_

Valmet then starts coughing and cover her face when the smoke of Lehm's cigarette spread around the room.

 _"What the hell, Lehm!" Said Valmet while still coughing. "Being alone with someone doesn't give you an excuse to smoke! I'm suffocating in here!"_

 _"Alright, Alright." Said Lehm as he rolled the window down._

 _"When did you even manage to light that thing?! My hair smell like a fuckin' ashtray now!"_

 _"You know, you shouldn't worry about that kid being alone with Koko. That other new guy is with them, Daniel."_

 _"Yeah but he's a mercenary. You really think mercenaries can be trusted? It's possible someone will probably pay him to kill us including Koko."_

 _"For God Sakes woman have some faith. I'm even a shame of you not trusting him. He's kind of the same as you."_

 _"Yeah right."_

The two stopped talking when there was a car passed around them heading to Koko's car. It was a BMW. Back to Koko's car, Koko started talking to Daniel who still staying focus and on guard.

 _"So...do you mind if me and the team can call you as 'Devil-Dog'? I mean you've been called that while you were doing mercenary business."_

 _"Cool with me." Daniel answered._

 _"Koko." Jonah called._

 _"Oh he speaks!" Said Koko with excitement. "What is it?!"_

 _"Picked up a tail."_

 _"Then when you spot them, you get to shoot them! No mercy! Hard and fast!"_

 _"Hell yeah." Said Daniel cheerfully as he racks his rifle._

Jonah stood up through the open sun roof window of the car and started shooting at a car with unknown soldiers in it.

 _"Well shit. Armored hostile." Said Lehm as he and Valmet witness Jonah shooting at a car with hostiles._

After Jonah took care of the soldiers by killing them along with the car. There is a car in front of Koko's car. Inside the car, were two men wearing wear a black uniform with the unit shoulder patches in silver. They're also wearing black balaclavas and helmets with a multicam camouflage pattern cover. They seem to be soldiers. Daniel noticed the car in front and can see two people wearing the same outfit began to pull out their guns that he was able to see. Daniel was getting the chance to take them out before they can shoot back.

 _"On_ _our 12!" Said Daniel._

Daniel's window was already down and he quickly as lean through the window with his 727 out and started shooting. Daniel had his firing rate to full auto as he shoot the soldiers in a car up front. He manage to kill not only the passenger but the driver as well which made the car turn right and crashed. Jonah was still shooting at some unknown soldiers in another car with his FN FNC Paratrooper rifle.

 _"JONAH! JONAH!"_

After Jonah killed the soldiers in a car, he turns back looking down at Koko to know what she wants.

 _"CAN YOU GIVE ME A HEADS UP BEFORE YOU START SHOOTING AT A TARGET! YOU SCARED THE CRAP ME OUT!" Koko yelled as she's freaked out while smiling._

 _"I'm pretty sure that I did."_

 _"Those assholes must be scouts. The real fight is just waiting for us." Said Daniel._

* * *

Later it is now nighttime and Valmet and Lehm are already in a firefight with more soldiers Chevrolet Chevy Van in front of them. Valmet suppresses the soldiers trying to fire out the back of a van. She is armed with a FN Minimi Para and made her own firing position on top of the car through the roof window and her bipod set up. The bullets wouldn't pierce through because the van is armored.

 _"That van got some serious armor!" Yelled Valmet why still shooting. "They may start a counter attack! They'll pin her down from both sides."_

 _"That's what they're going for." Said Lehm._

Valmet then gets back inside and got next to Lehm.

 _"How closer can you get to them?" She asked as she pulls out her knife._

 _"Seriously?" Lehm questioned._

Jonah can see the firefight between his teammates and the soldiers. He then notice a AM General HMMWV M1025 driving up to the left side of his car and had to warn Koko.

 _"Koko! Coming up on the left side!"_

The Humvee then hit's the car on the left but Koko was still managing to control her driving. Good thing that Koko has her window up on her door side because the windows are bulletproof. While doing that, she noticed that patch on the soldier's shoulder blade.

 _"Voskhod 6?!" Koko said out loud._

 _"We'll be happy to escort you to harbor, little girl_ _!" the soldier jokes with a Russian accent._

 _"These guys are Russian Spec Ops or something?" Daniel asked._

 _"Most likely yeah!" Koko answered._

Back to Lehm and Valmet, Lehm manage to drive closer to the Voskhod 6 operatives in the van and he fires at the van with his pistol to distract them while pulling alongside, allowing Valmet to jump to the van's roof. The Voskhod 6 inside open the rear doors to fire at Lehm and force him back, allowing her to enter and take them out with her knife and even the driver which she has full control of the van. Daniel did see some action from the mirror of the car door.

 _"Damn." Said Daniel as he's amazed._

 _"By your amazement I believe the two on our rear took care of the trackers."_

 _"Yeah but we're still going be followed and for some reason we're not getting shot at."_

Jonah was watching the HMMWV. He then noticed one of the Voskhod 6 operator is armed with a missile made him pull out a M67 hand grenade and then pull the pin out and was trying to grab Koko's attention by hitting the roof of the car.

 _"Koko! Koko!"_

 _"End of the road! Bye, bye arms dealer bitch!" Said the Voskhod 6 operator preparing to fire the missile._

 _"ANIT-TANK-MISSILE!" Yelled Jonah as he threw the grenade._

The soldier fires the missile but was deflected by the grenade's explosion which the hits a couple of parked cars. After the explosion, something soft fell on Jonah's head and he manage to catch it. It was a teddy bear toy which made Jonah smiles and started laughing.

 _"Was he laughing?" Koko Questioned in her thoughts._

 _"A FUCKIN'_ _FGM-148!" Daniel questioned. "THESE GUYS AIN'T FUCKING AROUND!" Said Daniel as he lean through his car door window and started shooting at the HMMWV._

The bullets are bouncing off the HMMWV because it is armored. Jonah was aiming down the sights on his FN FNC getting a clear shot of on the operative holding the FGM-148 Javelin. The operator will need 20 seconds to reload. Once the operator begins to aim the rocket launcher at the car, Jonah fires one round at the operator and the bullet went through his head killing him instantly but accidently aim the rocket launcher down inside the HMMWV and pulled the trigger which the missile destroys the vehicle along with his comrade.

 _"_ _Holy shit, kid." Daniel muttered when he was amazed at Jonah marksmanship when he took out the soldier with a Javelin._

Jonah got back inside receiving fist bumps from Koko and Daniel because of his good work.

* * *

Later Daniel and Jonah was following Koko through the port of cargo. Daniel and Jonah are still armed with their rifles and Daniel was having a chat with Jonah who most likely stayed quiet.

 _"You did great for a child soldier." Said Daniel. "Whatever your old unit was, they must be very talented and trained you well."_

Jonah still remains quiet but gave a nod to Daniel.

 _"You did well yourself, Daniel...or should I say 'Devil-Dog'." Said Koko._

 _"Thanks, Princess." Daniel said to Koko. "But all credits goes to Jonah. He's did most of the work and manage to keep us alive. I'm glad he's on the team. Hell he can be the replacement."_

 _"Oh stop that. I still want to keep you. I chose you for a reason...and a reason for choosing Jonah. I need the both of you."_

Daniel gave out a haft smile of the comment but Jonah was still being emotionless and uncaring.

 _"So Jonah...you hate weapons as well as their dealers I get that but what would you achieve without them...Let's say you kill me...but what then? Your job wouldn't be done when you have to kill the rest of my team...and you may have to kill Daniel as well. They don't look like much but they're very good at what they do. You couldn't kill them with your bare hands. No...you need a gun. You hate your weapon but can you give it up? You can hate weapons more than any of us but it won't matter at the end because you know how useful and how necessary they can be."_

The three stop walking and Koko and Jonah were facing each other as Koko continues to speak to Jonah.

 _"Do yourself a favor and stick with me ok? I deal with weapons and I can show you how to deal with hate and have your gun._

 _"Why are you part of the arms trade?" Jonah asked after looking away from her._

The lights then starts to turn on inside a building of more cargo. Koko was still smiling as she answer Jonah's question with only three words.

 _ **"For World Peace."**_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy and stressed out lately. I'm still going to be working on this and my other stories and even have to go back to High School of the Dead to continue honoring the creator. For Daniel's weapon, which is a Colt Model 727 Carbine Rifle which is similar to the Delta Force from 1993 Operation Gothic Serpent (Black Hawk Down) and he does have a M203 Grenade Launcher for his rifle just in case. I hope you like this chapter so far and my apologies for the errors. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	4. Pulsar Arc

Somewhere in a certain eastern European country bordering Russia, Koko was unable to get any reception on her phone in order to meet up with Tojo, Valmet and Daniel while being escorted by the local border guards. The squad was driving in HCLI 2004 Scania R-Series Toplines which were carrying but Koko and Lutz were in a car between the two toplines trucks. Koko was wearing a white coat with a feather-like collar while her bodyguards were wearing dark green battle dress uniforms or just long sleeve shirts but they did have on their chest rigs.

" _Damn it! I can't get through to them. Is this signal being jammed?!… Don't say 'maybe'! 'Maybe' doesn't cut it! Identify the problem now!"_

" _Look out world, the little lady's pissed off again." Lutz said with a chuckle._

" _Those idiots at HQ were useless," said Koko when she got off the phone. "I'm so sick of this shit! How are we going to meet up with Valmet, Daniel and Tojo if I can't reach them? And something else I want to know… who are those guys?"_

Koko was curious about the 1996 GAZ BRDM-2 M96 [41-08] in front of the trucks.

" _That's one of the border police," Lehm answered. "How do we play it?"_

" _Don't bother stopping. If they want to pit an LAV against a twenty-ton truck—"_

Koko was cut off when there was an explosion on the police's vehicle in front of the squad's trucks which made them lose control and have to make a hard stop. After they stopped, Koko got out the car and started running. Lutz tried to stop her.

" _What are you doing?! Get back here!" Lutz yelled._

Still, Koko continued running to the valley and then stopped when she noticed that there was smoke coming from it which made her very upset.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_

When Koko's team caught up with her, they looked at what Koko was looking at. They were looking at a town in smoke miles away from the valley they were in.

" _They're fighting for that pipeline," Lehm answered. "We landed ourselves smack in the middle of a live battlefield. But, hey, at least that explains why the phone wasn't working, right?"_

 _Lehm showed Koko sites while she looked through her binoculars. "We got GMS mobile phone base stations, relay towers and microwave transmission sites, all blown up by whoever got there first. Crap like this goes down when both sides want to control information. Even satellites aren't perfect. It's a covert war."_

" _You know an awful lot about this, Lehm," said Koko._

" _I guess."_

Koko was still getting pissed and acting out like she was having a seizure when unknown soldiers wearing multicam uniforms and grey berets, armed with AKS-74Us surrounded the team. The team held their hands up showing the soldiers that they weren't a threat.

" _It's alright, boys! We're not the enemy… That doesn't make us friends though," Koko said to the soldiers._

* * *

Koko and her team were in a town of ruins by the war with a military faction from this certain eastern European country. The soldiers had already set up a perimeter and gathered their supplies. The weapon that the team was selling, an MIM-104 Patriot SAM Launcher, was already out of the HCLI trucks and was being given to the soldiers. Koko's bodyguards were already spread out in security formation and keeping an eye on their surrounding and on the soldiers. Koko was with a man who was fair skinned with light blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a light colored collared shirt with a medium colored jacket and light colored cargo pants.

" _I'm glad you could make it, Miss Hekmatyar. It's a pleasure," said the man as he and Koko shook hands._

" _I must say you're a lot younger than I expected."_

" _Nice to meet you, Major Pollack," Koko replied._

" _Sorry if my men were a little rough. They're kind of on edge. I'm glad to see all eight anti-aircraft missiles made it as we agreed."_

" _Of course, Major. Now if you would just sign—"_

" _There's no need to rush, is there? Go on, pull up a chair."_

 _The two sat down in chairs at a table and the major offered Koko a can of Coca-Cola which she accepted._

" _So, tell me. When did the shit hit the fan?" Koko asked as she opened her cola._

" _Just eight hours ago."_

" _I thought Lieutenant Colonel Grant was taking this delivery."_

" _Well, things change. Not everyone has the stomach for this kind of fighting. So, let's just forget all about the lieutenant colonel."_

While keeping cool and keeping a smile on her face, in Koko's mind she didn't like the situation and knew that she needed to end this quickly before things got ugly. She even knew that the major wanted something other than weapons. As she was watching him sign the papers, she was trying to see if she was right about Pollack asking her a favor.

" _Here you go," said Major Pollack as he gave the paper with his name signed to Koko. "The order's complete. But there may be something else you can do for me."_

Koko knew that he needed something from her. Before she could ask, she knew that there was something.

" _Koko? I thought that was you. Hey girl, long time no see."_

Koko turned around to see who had called her name as she recognized that familiar british voice. It was a woman with fair skin, light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark green combat uniform and had on a tactical vest which had a quickdraw holster holding her Colt XSE. She also had knives in sheaths attached to her and even a couple of machetes. She also had sunglasses perched on her head. Next to her was another soldier wearing the same uniform but was a slim, fair skinned man with short black hair and two large diagonal scars on the left side of his face. The woman came over to Koko and started hugging her. Koko was surprised to she her here.

" _Mildo! And Lu's with you," said Koko._

" _Hey, where's Valmet hiding?" Mildo asked as she let go of Koko while she searched for Valmet._

Koko started to put some pieces together and it gave her a bad feeling.

" _If the two of you are here, that's got to mean…"_

" _Well, Koko Hekmatyar, what a coincidence."_

Koko recognized that familiar voice and saw a middle aged man walking up to her. He was fair skinned, with light grey hair that was combed back and he was wearing a suit. It surprised Koko now she knew the situation was getting more complicated.

" _President Curry of England's CCAT."_

 _Jonah was just sitting down minding his own business until Mildo came up to him, surprised._

" _Can I help with you something?" Jonah questioned._

" _Oh, that's charming. Is this a new recruit? That's classic," said Mildo as she starts to laugh because of the fact of Jonas appearance as a young boy._

" _What's Mr. Curry have for you?" Koko questioned Pollack._

" _Stinger missiles," Pollack answered._

" _New warheads with refurbished launchers," Curry explained. "We acquire them from suppliers in eastern Europe. Once they're operational, we'll get to watch attack choppers drop like mosquitoes just like the good old days."_

Koko could see that Curry was trying to get out of there as soon as he could as well.

" _They're powerful, plentiful and inexpensive. Precisely, the kind of goods our customers look for."_

" _Well now that our contract has been fulfilled. We'll be—" Koko was cut off._

" _We are not done! I need something else!" Pollack snapped as he stood up from his seat._

" _What's that?" Koko asked._

" _A new rader unit. My radar site was taken out in an air raid. I need a battlefield radar to replace it."_

" _Ahh… Something of that size is beyond my capabilities," said Curry._

" _That's not the kind of thing I carry with me," Koko started but was then cut off by Curry._

" _But surely you can get one. You of all people, your own father, Mr. Floyd Hekmatyar, is a navy giant. And it's no secret that a sizable chunk of HCLI's naval weapons sales in Europe and Africa is personally overseen by you. You don't expect us to believe you can't get a hold of a simple rader unit."_

Now Koko saw that she was going to be used and she knew that Curry was leaving her to Pollack's men.

' _You old fart. Don't think I can't see what you're doing,'_ said Koko in her thoughts.

Koko refused to work with Pollack and started to snatch the papers and started spinning around like a ballerina.

" _Nope! Not happening! Too bad, so sad!" Koko said childishly._

Jonah and Mildo were also watching Koko's performance as they were figuring out what in God's name she was doing. Pollack still wasn't going to let Koko leave without getting his radar.

" _You're not leaving yet!" Pollack said angrily._

The soldiers pointed their weapons at Koko and her team but her team did the same as they aimed their weapons at Pollack's men. As Jonah trained his FN FNC on one of Pollack's men, he aimed his sidearm at Mildo because he surely didn't trust the woman.

" _You have your answer! Now tell your guys to back the hell off!" yelled Lutz._

" _Lutz! Enough!" Koko ordered her German bodyguard to stand down._

Koko then started trying to get everyone to calm down as she went over to Pollack to speak to him.

" _Let's all settle down. No reason this has to go all Tarantino. I've underestimated you, Major Pollack, you look tepid, but you're feisty. You've orchestrated an information blackout. I'll bet your infantry even has orders to kill any civilian or journalist that tries to flee over the pass. You're desperate to keep this battle for the pipeline a secret. You intend to keep it for yourself."_

" _You make it sound so insidious when you put it that way," Pollack said with a nervous chuckle but then became serious. "You're right about one thing though. A soldier does earn his paycheck by killing people. And as it happens, my soldiers are very well paid. They have a job to do, and it's my task to get the materials they need to do that job. You can and will get me what I need. That is not a request. Now, you go see about getting my radar unit. I've got some things to take care of."_

Pollack started to walk away as he put his beret on. Everyone was starting to stand down and lower their weapons. Mildo was still smiling at Jonah as she messed around with the left side of Jonah's face. Jonah looked emotionless but still had his Browning Hi-Power on the british woman.

" _That was a close one, love... but I guess the storms passed, yeah?" said Mildo._

By the look on Mildo, she was very interested in the young boy as if she was trying to figure out why Koko would hire someone who looked like he could still be in high school.

" _Goodness. Prickly fellow and dangerous too, I'd wager," Curry commented as he was about to walk away._

" _He's nothing. Why don't you run along home now?" Koko hissed._

With that said, Curry and Lu started to leave and Mildo left with them after telling Jonah bye.

* * *

Koko and her bodyguards are now walking away but Lehm and the other were curious about what to do now since they have to work for Pollack.

" _So… where do we go from here?" Lehm asked._

" _We've got an order to fill," said Koko._

Koko then changed her conversation to hand signs which everyone had to learn when working with her.

' **We're running for it! Pretend we accepted this offer!'**

The team understood Koko plans.

" _We need to locate Valmet, Tojo and Daniel. According to my intel, this army is just about out of funds._

" _He'd never come right out and say it, but it's pretty clear he only intends to pay up if his side wins. I am not a bank! I'm Koko Hekmatyar! I never will accept credit!"_

* * *

Somewhere in a small house while it is night time were Daniel, Tojo and Valmet. Valmet was relaxing on a bed while Tojo was sitting in a chair watching the outside view through the windows. Daniel was sitting down with his back on the wall and both of his earbuds in his ears listening to his music on his MP3 player. Tojo was watching a firefight happening in the mountains.

" _I don't like this," said Valmet. "Koko's instructions were to wait for her on the other side that pass."_

" _What were we supposed to do?" asked Tojo. "It's not our fault. Those guys decided to raid the area."_

" _Man, it's sunset and they're still going at it. That's dedication."_

" _Dedication? More like stupidity. Rank amateurs."_

" _Oh, somebody's in a mood, huh? If you want, we can do a quick check on the pass in the morning. That all right?"_

" _Fine by me."_

" _And hey, at least we found a place that we can charge cells."_

" _Yeah, the spot isn't so bad... Kind of nice. Sleeping under the stars."_

Valmet was spaced out as she was staring at the sky for a while but then turned to Daniel, seeing how quiet he'd been, relaxing while listening to music.

" _Hey, 'Devil-Dog'," Valmet called Daniel which grabbed his attention. He took his earbuds out of his ears so he could listen to Valmet. "What are you listening to?"_

" _Johnny Cash," Daniel answered._

" _Johnny Cash, huh? You got some good taste in music." said Tojo._

" _Yeah. Mostly I'm a fan of rock, country and jazz."_

" _Jazz? You listen to jazz?" Valmet asked._

" _Yeah, I love jazz." Daniel stated._

" _Thought you would be someone who just likes country. In fact, you look like a country boy."_

" _Well yeah because when my mom was out of the country me and my sister had to stay with our Grandparent who live in a ranch."_

" _What about your dad?"_

" _Rather not talk about him."_

Daniel quickly replied to that last comment. It did gave Valmet and Tojo a surprised. Daniel kind of felt bad how he snapped when Valmet asked about his father.

" _Sorry...it's just that...I don't wanna talk about it."_

Daniel then put his earphones back into his ears as he return back to relaxing. Tojo and Valmet looked at each other with questionable look on their faces. To Daniel, he was feeling a bit of anger inside him. For some reason he doesn't want to talk about his father which he must have did something to piss him off.

* * *

Koko was back with Pollack when she needed an offer from him.

" _You want to contact HCLI headquarters?" Pollack questioned. "Your cells will have reception again once you cross the pass. Even that precious iridium phone of yours isn't working here, is it? Just so happens this is one of the only places in all of Europe out of its range."_

" _I'm impressed you knew I had a sat phone on me," said Koko. "But yeah, still out of range."_

" _I'll have two of my elite soldiers accompany you. As long as you've got them along, you should make it through the pass safe enough."_

Guard dogs most likely. Most likely Pollack didn't fully trust her and wanted to keep an eye on her. If she don't do what he needed, they are ordered to kill her. That's why he was sending two of his men with her.

" _Take care," said Pollack as he got into a car. "I could be treacherous. Oh, and if you try to pull anything stupid, I will kill you."_

Ten minutes later, Koko and the others were on the road trying to reach their destination to retrieve the major's radar…or at least pretending to do so. Koko was driving the first car but sitting shotgun was one of Pollack's men. At least she had Jonah in the back still protecting her. The soldier sitting next to her was already feeling disgusted.

" _You think you're real badass, don't you?" questioned the soldier with a scoff in English._

Koko didn't reply but was surprised that in 10 minutes this soldier was already trash talking her.

" _People like you make me sick. How many deaths are you responsible for? Guess whatever fancy college you went to didn't offer a class on ethics."_

" _You don't know what you're talking about, I'm just a merchant," Koko finally replied. "I never went to anything resembling school let alone a fancy college. Despite my lack of formal education… I know more about weapons than a shithead like you could ever hope to in a lifetime, which is unfortunate because I find it very depressing to hand my quality merchandise over to soldiers not worthy of wielding BB guns. And now you've pissed me off. So you might want to stop talking."_

With that said to him, the soldier was starting to get pissed off.

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE…"_

Before the soldier even tried to do anything, he noticed that Jonah, sitting in the backseat, had his sidearm out and was ready to kill the soldier if he tried anything. Now Koko can have peace and quiet without any outburst from the soldier.

* * *

Later, Koko and the others made it pass the summit in a thick fog. The team including Pollack's men got out of their vehicles and set up a perimeter and it looks like a good area to get a signal to contact Koko's other three bodyguards.

" _Uh… So foggy," Koko commented. "We might finally be able to get through to someone though."_

Koko then hands over the SAT phone to Jonah.

" _You do it. Try calling Daniel, Valmet and Tojo."_

Jonah took the phone, dialed the numbers in and placed the phone to his ear so he can hear the ringing sounds which he did.

" _It's ringing," said Jonah as he gave the phone back to Koko._

" _We've got reception. Awesome!" said Koko._

Before Koko can take the phone, two helicopters flew over them. Koko got a good look at what kind they are and knew that it is bad.

" _Those are MI-24V Hind Es out there! They're Russian Army choppers! Everyone, take cover! Get away from the car!"_

Koko and the others rushes down the hill to take cover from the Russian attack choppers. As they hid from their sights, Koko noticed the choppers are shooting at the mountains which made her curious.

' _What's their target? Is the mountain infantry nearby?'_

She then noticed a stinger missile being fired from the mountains and missed the choppers which was a disappointing for her. Koko then noticed a soldier who dressed as one of Pollack's soldier but has on a black Balavana and a beanie covering his head to keep his face hidden. He is also carrying a AKS-74U. The soldier then noticed Koko when he sees her and Jonah crawling to him.

" _Who the hell are you?" questioned the soldier with an American accent._

" _Major Pollack's arms dealer. Are you a part of the unit firing the stingers?"_

" _I'm not going to tell you that."_

" _They're as good as dead. Get your men away from the Hines. Those things are designed to hunt people. Look at the sensor pod. The normal low-light-level TV Ladoga F has been modified by an eastern European third-party with a thermal sensor. If he wanted to, the pilot could easily pick up on our heat_ _signatures."_

Seconds later, the two Russian Hinds finished attacking their targets on the mountains and flies away from the area. Koko, Jonah and the soldier stood up as the coast is clear.

" _That was a close one," Koko commented._

In the soldier's mind, he thought Koko was crazy when he noticed that she hadn't stopped smiling the entire time. Koko smiled the whole time while hiding from the helicopters.

" _You were lucky this time. Now get out of here!" said the soldier._

" _I was planning to." Koko replied. "By the way…it was nice meeting an american mercenary like you… but working for Pollack… I think you should revoke his contract when you have the chance."_

The soldier didn't react to Koko implying she knew that he was an american and most likely doing contract work for Pollack's soldiers. Still, what she meant by that kind of bothered him. Koko and Jonah made it back to the other bodyguards along with Pollack's men and reached to their vehicles. When they got back, Jonah was feeling curious about something that he want to get of his chest.

" _Why not just go ahead and sell him what he wants?" Jonah asked._

" _This battle will be short." Koko answered with a smile on her face. "Two days at the absolute most. In the end, no one will really win. Russia is already full of these skirmishes and its major has a lot more ambition than he can afford. There will be plenty of fights just like this one over the next few years. None of them will be decisive, and no fashion will gain control of that pipeline and its liquid gold. Plenty of dealers will see this mess and start salivating, ready to sell weapons left and right. Most of them, in fact. That's not how I operate and so we have no further business on this battlefield."_

" _Are you basing this all on your gut?" Jonah asked._

" _Yes, being a part of this team means trusting my intuition. Think you can handle that?"_

Jonah says nothing as he walks away from Koko.

* * *

Back with Curry, Mildo had just started to kill one of Pollack's soldier with her machete. Curry couldn't believe that she did that and was about to say something but was cut off when the soldier was angry and was going to avenge his fallen teammate on Curry.

" _SON OF A BITCH!" yelled the soldier as he pointed his AK at Curry._

Before he could shoot Curry, Lu already had his Colt XSE out and killed the soldier, shooting him multiple times showing no emotion while doing it. Curry was shocked by the death of Major Pollack's men who were supposed to escort Curry and his bodyguards.

" _Fuck! Mildo! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" questioned Curry to Mildo because the situation was her fault._

" _Eh… It was pissing me off," Mildo answered. "Elite soldiers my ass. That whining was getting on my last nerve."_

" _Did it even occur to you and your infinite stupidity that the major sent them along as an ID to get us through the pass?! My entire plan is in shambles because you were getting annoyed!"_

Curry couldn't believe that this was happening and was pissed as he muttered to himself and then ordered Lu to give him the map.

* * *

The team and Pollack's men are now walking through a wooded road to supposedly retrieve the radar. While walking, one of Pollack's men noticed Koko is on the SAT phone talking to someone and starts to question her.

" _Who the hell are you talking to?"_

" _I'm confirming with HQ where we're supposed to pick up the goods," Koko lied as she gave a signal to someone._

Without any warning, Valmet jumped from the trees and tackled one of Pollack's men and before the other one could do something, he was punched in the face by Daniel when he came out from a bush. Daniel then threw him to the ground and drew out his sidearm aiming it at him as his foot pressed into the guy's chest so that he wouldn't try to move.

" _What should we do with them?" Valmet asked while holding the soldier down._

" _Nothing for now," Koko answered. "Tie them up good."_

The team then started to tie up Pollack's men. They were resisting as they tried to break free but it wasn't a problem for the team as they were almost done with them.

" _Oh, and gag that one," said Koko to Daniel who had a hold of the soldier that had been trash talking Koko. "He pisses me off a lot!"_

" _Fu—" the soldier was cut off as Daniel knocked him out with one punch to the face._

" _Shut the fuck up," said Daniel as he continued to tie the soldier up._

Koko was happy to see Daniel, Tojo and Valmet again...most likely happy to see Valmet as she go and hugs her.

" _It's about time. I was freaking worried," said Koko._

" _I was worried about you too, Koko," Valmet replied nervously._

Valmet was blushing madly as she was glad that Koko was hugging her. In her mind, she could die happy right then. Koko then let go and got everybody's attention after they'd tied up Pollack's lap dogs.

" _Okay. We got everyone. Let's get moving!" said Koko._

Koko and team starts to leave while leaving behind the two soldiers tied up. Daniel punched the other soldier unconscious just like the other one he did before running back to the team. Daniel was now walking with 'R' as the two covering the rear.

" _For a second there, I thought you would get left behind." said R._

" _Yeah. Very funny." Daniel replied as he flipped the bird on R but gave out a smile to his comrade._

* * *

Later as it is now nighttime, the team are now in a watch factory to lay low for a while. Lehm and Daniel are outside keeping watch if Pollack's men tries to show up. Daniel was already getting sleepy as he started yawning.

" _Fuck man...really need coffee right now." Said Daniel._

" _Getting sleepy already?" Lehm asked. "Didn't you volunteer to take security?"_

" _Yeah because I was bored and my music player ran out of batteries. No worries...I'm gonna pass out while I'm security."_

" _Good to hear that you're not trying to fuck up by napping on the job."_

" _Yeah...not trying to make that mistake again. Back when I was in boot camp and fell asleep in during training, my drill sergeant chewed me out and I made my platoon do push-ups which they stuff soap bars in pillow cases and beat me with them. I was sore til morning."_

" _Goddamn kid. Just like that movie 'Full Metal Jacket'?"_

" _Yeah but I didn't go psycho if that's what you might be thinking."_

" _I couldn't because you're still sane and alive. But kind of-"_

Lehm stopped talking as he felt something strange like someone sneaking from behind him...same as Daniel and the two of them quickly turn around pointing their weapons at whoever was behind them. The people who was behind them is Lu, Curry's bodyguard. He also have his gun out which is his Colt XSE.

" _Well, look what we got here," Lehm commented. "Put it down, Daniel. He's cool."_

Daniel then lowered his sidearm but still kept an eye on Lu because he was unsure if he could trust the guy. Lu gave a whistle to someone to come out which was Curry and Mildo. Mildo walks up to Daniel and starts to walk around inspecting him which did made him feel uncomfortable.

" _Oh wow. You must be another recruit that Koko picked, yeah?" Mildo asked._

" _Uh...yeah." Daniel answered nervously._

" _I wonder where she found such a cutie like you."_

" _Mildo Enough!" Yelled Curry._

" _Awwww."_

Later when everyone's inside the factory, Curry and Koko are sitting at the table across from each other. Koko was childishly rocking her chair back and forth while Curry is very upset about something.

" _Well, Mr. Curry, fancy running into you here. What a coincidence. Thought you'd be well on your way back to jolly olde England by now."_

Mildo is now walking around inspecting Valmet. Daniel was a bit creeped out from Mildo of how she was inspecting and walking around Valmet as she did the same to him.

" _Been a while, yeah?" Mildo asked._

" _I guess," Valmet answer with a bit of disinterest._

" _Do you have any idea how fascinating I find you. I mean, a one eyed woman soldier?_

 _Just the thought of you fighting with that knife makes me shiver. What do you say, you want to have a go?"_

" _I think I'm going to pass. So sorry."_

Mildo then turns to Curry.

" _Mr. Curry!" Mildo childishly whined to her boss._

" _Shut up!" Curry yelled in anger. "You've done enough already! Just sit still!"_

" _I don't know how!"_

" _Did you kill the guard dogs that major sent with you?" Curry asked Koko._

" _No," Koko answered. "Tying them up was sufficient enough."_

" _Well, that stupid woman killed ours. Once he knows, he's likely to send guys after us."_

It made Koko shocked when learning that now they can't go anywhere since Pollack is going to send his army after them.

" _Why don't we send out a couple of scouts to be safe?" Curry asked._

Koko knew that she and her team would be in a bad situation which she should have been gone and avoided all of this if it wasn't for Pollack asking for a favor to get a stupid radar. Now thing have gotten way worse since Pollack's men were killed by Mildo.

" _I'm so sorry, Valmet. Do you mind?" Koko asked Valmet using her puppy eyes._

" _No prob." Valmet answered with a smile._

Valmet and Mildo left out of the factory to scout for any of Pollack's soldiers. As they were yards away from the factory, the two stopped and the two are away from each other having a standoff.

" _Well, it looks like you get your wish." Said Valmet as she pulls out her USN MK3 Mod 0 knife. "I can't say "No" to Koko."_

" _She's changed, hasn't she?" Mildo asked as she pulls out two of her machetes. "I'm in the last time I saw her, she was amazing. And now, she is even more amazing."_

" _Koko was the best then and she still is."_

" _Let's play." Said Mildo as she charges at Valmet._

Mildo was slashing her machete and knife at Valmet but she keeps dodging and blocking her attacks with her knife. Valmet then charged right at Mildo as she was looking to take Mildo's life, but Mildo blocked her with her machete as she was trying to counterattack, but Valmet kept slashing at Mildo who was losing her strength. Valmet was very focused and calm...she wasn't letting Mildo get the upperhand of the fight.

" _It's nice to see you haven't lost your edge." Said Mildo. "Not that I ever thought you would. I can't touch you. You'd expect your three disadvantage knife fight not. I thought the dark might even the playing field this time. I also got great night vision but I'm still LOSING! DAMN YOU!"_

Mildo was now mad as she tossed one of her blades at Valmet but missed when Valmet dodged it which the knife hit the tree behind her. Mildo then and lunged at her. Valmet simply countered Mildo's attack as she punch her in the back of her head and then kneed her in the gut. Mildo is now on the ground wheezing in pain for air. She couldn't believe that she lost to Valmet.

" _Hard to believe that your movement seem even stiffer than the last time, Mildo." Said Valmet. "I love a good knife more than anyone so I get why you want to carry so many. Weighing yourself down with that makes you clumsy. Even Jonah our new recruits said you were covered with the damn thing."_

' _Jonah...so that what the kid's name.' Mildo thought as she was trying to get her second wind._

" _You threw this knife thinking even back over here and I claiming." Said Valmet as she pulled Mildo's knife out of the tree. "You'd make a grab for it once my back was turned or something. Was that the plan? So how did that work out for you? Once a weapon is left your hand, it's gone for good. Only an idiot would rely on getting it back."_

* * *

Making their way to Koko's squad and CCAT's location are Pollack's army. Being lead is the same American soldier who met Koko. He is on the radio with Major Pollack receiving his orders.

" _ **The group of 11 is Koko Hekmatyar and her Hired Guns. The group of 3 is Curry and his lackeys. Koko's group should be a priority. I want them taken care of. Be quick about it though. _ **Don't forget that while you're dealing with them, Orin pass and the freeway will be vulnerable to attack. Once you kill them, you'll have a bonus in your pay."**_**_

" _Roger that." Said the hired soldier and then got off the radio._

" _I don't like this. It was the other group that killed our men." Said the soldier._

" _I'm aware of that, thank you." Said the hired soldier sarcastically._

* * *

Back to Valmet and Mildo, the two were continuing scouting for Pollack's men. Valmet was taking point while Mildo was hanging back upset that she loss the knife fight against Valmet.

" _You may want to adjust your line of thinking, Mildo." Said Valmet. "You were carrying on earlier about your fascination with me. But I warn you I am not someone you want to get close to."_

" _Oh, come on. Your story's as cold as it gets." Said Mildo. "An elite soldier betrayed by her own and stripped of everything? But you got back on your feet and trained your ass off until you're even better than before."_

By the look of Valmet, she was still keeping her cool but was getting irritated when Mildo mentioned her past.

" _I don't really give a shit about you but I will offer this piece of advice. Great expectations only leave the great disappointment." Valmet stated._

" _Expectations?" Mildo questioned. "I gave up on those a while ago. People who do what we do learn early not to expect much from this ugly empty world because we're empty too._

 _Maybe it starts the first time we hold a weapon or the first time we kill someone._

 _We tell ourselves it's to protect our family or our country but it doesn't take long to realize that's bullshit. So no, I don't expect much. I just think that beating you would make life a little less empty."_

Valmet says nothing but just keeps walking. Mildo turns around and noticed something from behind which makes her want to make a run for it.

" _Alright, you're off the hook for now. But next time your ass is mine." Said Mildo as she starts to make a run for it._

" _I take it you've detected scouts nearby. How far?" Valmet asked._

" _500 meters! Ta!"_

" _Good catch. At least the poor girl is good for something." Valmet muttered as she starts to catch up with Mildo to get back to her team._

* * *

" _Guns up get ready kids!" Koko yelled_

Koko's bodyguards including Curry's bodyguards starts to ready their weapons. Daniel had to attach a M203 Grenade Launcher on his Model 727 rifle since the situation will hit the fan. He already loaded a 40mm grenade round into his M203. Everyone is now ready for a fight.

" _We'll go first and then establish an escape route. Depending on what we're up against we may be able to subdue them. I guess I'll let you owe me one this time." Said Koko to Curry._

" _I see you are brave and generous as ever Miss Hekmatyar." Said Curry._

" _Naturally. Later, Mildo!"_

Mildo gave Koko a wave of goodbye and then went back to preparing herself a shootout. The team are now outside in the open. Lehm observes the area and knew that they're in a bad spot.

" _There aren't very many but they have surrounded." Said Lehm._

" _Any reason why we're out in the open?" Questioned Daniel._

" _Just wait and see."_

" _All right guys lower your weapons, remove your clips and fold your stocks!" Koko ordered._

" _Wait what?" Daniel questioned._

" _Just follow her lead, kid." Said Lehm._

Daniel including the rest of the bodyguards lowered their weapons and then folded their stocks and remove their magazines from their weapons. They then have their weapons and clips up in the air, showing Pollack's men that they're not a threat. The soldiers came out from hiding from the trees and bushes and have their weapons pointing at Koko and her bodyguards preparing to open fire.

" _Pollack's men, listen up! You don't want us! The ones who killed your pals are in there!"_

The soldiers then turns to the American hired gun for orders because he's most likely leading the assault. The hired gun then start to get tense when he's seeing the soldiers just standing there looking at him.

" _Are you retards gonna sit there and look pretty?!" Questioned the hired soldier to Pollack's army. "Advance to the house and take them out!"_

Pollack's soldiers snapped out of it and starts to assault on the factory and ignore Koko and her squad. Curry hurriedly grabs some guns as CCAT begins to fight it out. While the Koko and her team watches the action from a safe distance, the soldier who Koko met walks up to her and says,

" _Welp...Looks like you're free to go. Probably wouldn't be too hard for someone to slip through the border in heading North. This kind of stunt only works once, lucky girl."_

Daniel was starts to piece something together as he recognize the soldier's voice and starts to talk to him.

" _Palmer?"_

When Daniel calls him, the American soldier turns to Daniel and starts to recognize him. The soldier removed his beanie and balavana which reveals that he is a caucasian american with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Daniel couldn't believe who he's seeing right now as he know who he is.

" _Florida?"_

" _You working for them?" Daniel asked._

" _Sadly yeah...but gonna leave soon because these guys are a bunch of retards with guns and the pay from them is shit." Answered Palmer and he noticed that Daniel is with Koko. "You're with them?"_

" _Not the guys in that house...think you can let us go?"_

Without even a second thought or hesitation, Palmer gave a nod and allowed Daniel and his squad to escape.

" _Of course, man. Get out of here." Palmer said with giving Daniel a pat on the arm._

Daniel and the others start to make a run for it but Daniel stops and turns to the hired gun, Palmer.

" _Nice seeing you again, 'Ranger'."_

" _You too, 'Devil-Dog'."_

Daniel rushes back to his teammates and Koko and Palmer put his balavana and beanie back on and joins Pollack's army to take on the CCAT or just spectate the shooting. Koko and her squad starts to make a run for it. While they're running, Jonah was feeling very happy and started laughing in joy but stopped when Koko and the other starts to noticed it which made them very curious because they never see Jonah laughs nor ever see him smile.

" _Finally we see a happy face from you. What's up?" Daniel asked._

Jonah then smile went away when the others knew about his laughing.

" _Nothing." Jonah answered. "Just feels kind of weird . Never left the battlefield without firing my weapon before."_

" _Sorry, will you feel better if I let you shoot a whole bunch next time?" Koko joked._

With that comment, it made the whole team start laughing except for Jonah.

" _Careful Jonah." Said R. "You going to figure out real quick she's only half joking when she said stuff like that. Can't help it. She's an arms dealer."_

* * *

Later, Koko and are now at the airport. Koko is already getting her passport checked out. She then noticed on the TV the news explains that the war has ended. After getting her passport, she noticed Curry and her two body guards made it to airport as well and were panting and sweating.

' _Hah, look who survived.' Koko said in her thoughts._

While the team waits for their flight, Daniel is already sitting in a seat relaxing as he is reading a magazine...even though he doesn't know the language but just look at the pictures. He then noticed that Jonah was doing the same as he's sitting next to him which makes him chuckle.

" _Hey Daniel."_

Daniel stops reading and turns to Valmet who called him.

" _Yeah?" Daniel questioned._

" _That guy who allowed us to escape...you know him?"_

Daniel then noticed that the rest of his bodyguard team were curious about who was that american soldier working for Pollack's troops. Daniel was sure if he wants to but knows that it wasn't going to go away as he knew that they deserve to know who the soldier is.

" _Yeah...Palmer...he's an ex-75th Army Ranger." Daniel answered. "He helped steal money belongs to the Central Intelligence. He also hated them because he and his brother were doing an CIA OP which they left him and his team to die...which got his brother killed. He was with me stealing money from the CIA. That's how I knew him."_

Just by looking at Daniel, Valmet notice that something was bothering him.

" _You seem a bit worried." Said Valmet._

" _Yeah."_

On that comment, Daniel was looking at the CCAT who are taking a breather...meaning they escaped from Pollack's army. Daniel was feeling worried about his friend, Palmer.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I am so sorry for the wait. I was very busy and stuck on the chapter. I still trying my best to work on this story along with Black Lagoon. I want to thank SunaT.U and BloodyDemon666 for the help. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	5. Musica Ex Machina phase1

Daniel wakes up with a gasp and his upper body lift ups and his USP pistol out and aiming it at everywhere thinking that someone was coming to sneak up on him. He was breathing hardly as he is sweating. After realizing where he is and knows that it was just another nightmare, he lowered his gun and kept his breathing into a normal pace. This nightmare stills annoys him. He turns to his alarm clock which is sitting on his nightstand and it reads '05:30 AM'. Daniel woke up real early as usual when he's having bad dream. Daniel felt like he doesn't want to sleep anymore as he got up and starts his day. He walks into his bathroom in his room and start to hit the shower. After the five or six minutes of the cold shower which annoyed him but does make him feel fully awake and then dries off, Daniel came out of the bathroom wearing only his blue jeans. He picks up his holster that holds his USP and tucked it on the right side of his belt which does hold his pistol ammo tucked on the left side of his belt. He then unplugs his MP3 player from his charger and starts to search a song to listen to. He finally picked a song which is 'For What It's Worth by Buffalo Springfield'. He earphones was already in both of his ears and when the instruments started playing he starts to get into his happy place as he enjoys his music.

' **There's something happening here**

 **What it is ain't exactly clear**

 **There's a man with a gun over there**

 **Telling me I got to beware'**

Daniel, after the verse from and still listening to his music, walks out of his room and goes straight into the kitchen. He starts to make coffee for him and for the ones on his team who wants any. After waiting for the coffee to brew, Daniel turns around and jumped scare seeing Jonah standing there looking at him with his usual emotionless look on his face.

" _Jesus, kid." Said, Daniel, as he calms down and took both of his earplugs out of his ears. "Like a damn cat."_

" _Sorry." Jonah apologize._

" _No worries...I'm guessing that you're either doing security or you can't sleep either."_

" _I was...but I do have my fears of sleeping if someone would try to kill you...and I also have bad dreams?"_

Daniel then starts to understand Jonah as he most likely dreaming about his war times. He was a child soldier after all.

" _I understand." Said Daniel. "Well you should at least get rest for class tomorrow."_

" _Don't see what the point is about that." Said, Jonah, as he walks pass Daniel to get a fruit from the refrigerator._

Daniel gives out a chuckle as he noticed Jonah doesn't seem to be interested in schooling.

" _Well...knowledge is the best weapon when you're in war. Before I could join the Marines, I had to take this ASVAB to see which job I can take. The questions were hard as shit but at least I made a score which got me to Recon Marines and when I worked my way up to sergeant, I was selected to be in Special Operations. Koko would explain a lot better so you need to get your ass to bed and get a good rest for class tomorrow."_

Jonah didn't respond and walk away but then stop as he now has something to say to Daniel.

" _Could you do something for me?"_

" _What's up?" Daniel asked._

" _Please put on a shirt."_

* * *

Hours later, the team are in the hotel room of Dubai, United Arab Emirates. In the living room are Lutz, Lehm, Wiley, Mao, Valmet, 'R' And Daniel. Daniel is sitting on the couch checking his MP5 which is fitted with a suppressor, RIS handguard, Surefire weaponlight and an ACOG scope. 'R', Lutz and Lehm were drinking coffee that Daniel made but started coughing as there was something wrong with it.

" _Hey Daniel...what the hell did you do to the coffee?" Asked 'R'._

" _What?" Daniel asked._

" _Dude the coffee is way too strong." Said Lutz._

" _Doesn't taste like it."_

" _You must had done something wrong to make this coffee strong as shit." Said Lehm. "I feel like this is was poisoned. Are you really trying to kill me already?"_

" _If I wanted to kill you guys I would have done it by now but I wouldn't even get a kill because Valmet would already kill."_

" _He's got a good point." Said Valmet while she playing around with her karambit._

" _This is why we shouldn't let new guys make coffee nor cook." Said Lutz._

" _Hey! There's nothing wrong with Jonah's cooking." Said Daniel as he defends Jonah._

" _You don't count because you told us that you eat food that are like Jonah's food."_

" _Whatever."_

Daniel gives out a defeated sigh as he continues to check on his MP5. In the next room, Koko and Tojo are with Jonah as they're attempting to give him good education starting with math as he will have to increase his humanity as a member of her team. Jonah was feeling bored and struggling a bit as he was having a difficult time with math.

" _Jonah there's a lot of things that you have to learn from us here." Said Koko. "First there are various greetings from 'Good-Mourning' to 'Good-Night'. You need to have education like math, science, history and other subjects. I'm impressed that your english is very good like you were born and raised in America."_

Jonah gives out a yawn as he was getting tired of doing these math problems.

" _Stop that. No yawning in class." Said Koko making Jonah staying focus. "You were a child soldier. Since you're my bodyguard, you must level up to be better than a normal human being. Everyone has a quirk or two, but they all extremely skilled."_

" _Alright Jonah try answering this one." Said Tojo as he points Jonah a different math question on the paper. "What's 35 x 11?"_

There was then a moment of silence as Jonah was trying to figure out the answer.

" _More or less 300." Jonah replied._

In Tojo's mind, he was surprised that he answered that which more or less doesn't cut it in math.

" _I remembered the time you answered like that when we were at the airport." Said Koko with a chuckle. "_

" _Oh yeah I remembered." Said Tojo. "Valmet asked how many wheels does 3 airplanes has and Jonah answered 'a lot'."_

Both Koko and Tojo started laughing as they remember the time Jonah answering a question like that. Jonah then turns to Koko's laptop and noticed their people with information about them and it's on Koko's HCLI account.

" _What's that, Koko?" Jonah asked._

" _Huh? This? A hitman list." Koko answered as she turns the laptop screen to Jonah. "Headquarters warns us if there's any dangerous individuals nearby. This is just the tip of the iceberg, of course. Well, Dubai is a really safe place, so there's no point in telling us watch out for hitmen and you guys are here to protect me anyways!"_

" _A two-piece Orchestra!" Said Tojo as he notice two hitmen on the screen._

" _That's right."_

As the screen changed, there is information of two Orchestra hitmen, one is a a fair skinned Japanese man with short, medium coloured hair and a goatee with light coloured eyes. In the anime he has medium brown hair and brown eyes. One of his most notable physical characteristics was his teeth, with were all sharp, suggestive of his predatory nature which is the leader, Shisho and the other is a fair-skinned teenage Japanese girl with light brown hair and light red eyes and her name is Chinatsu.

" _They started off with 8 members, then 7 of them died. They recently became a duet." Koko explained. "The Orchestra was pretty crazy back in the day. They got off 20,000 bullets against the French police force."_

" _You're being targeted by hitmen, Koko?" Jonah questioned._

" _Constantly. Arms dealers are always a source of hatred. In fact, I'm so overstocked with hatred I want to sell, But I can't find anyone who wants to buy!"_

Koko and Tojo then started laughing as not being able to sell the excess hatred she has accumulated, which pulls in Lutz and Valmet.

" _What's going on? I thought it was study time for Jonah-boy." Lutz asked. "Sounds like a party in here."_

 _"Well you're not helping Lutz." Said Koko and then turns to the rest of the of squad who are relaxing. "And the rest of you are you all just gonna spend the day off being lazy? Get out and do something that's an order!"_

" _But the hotel is so comfy." Said Lutz. "And there's barely anything to do."_

" _Well can we rob a bank." Daniel suggested._

" _I actually like that idea." Said 'R' supporting Daniel's and both him and Daniel fistbump while giving out chuckles._

" _Very funny you two." Said Koko. "_

" _Just saying, Princess." Daniel commented._

" _Hey Koko why not we go out shopping?" Valmet asked._

 _"Well I did want to show Damien around the city." Said Koko which made Valmet a bit sad but then Koko change her answer which made Valmet happy again. "But no. Homework first, soldier!"_

Later after Koko and Valmet went out, Tojo continues tutoring Jonah. While answering a few question,

" _I got to go to the bathroom." Said Jonah as he stood up and walks away to the bathroom._

" _Alright. I'll be waiting then." Said Tojo._

Tojo was waiting...waiting...and waiting and was wondering what keeping Jonah so long. Tojo goes to the bathroom to check on him, but finds a 'thank you' note.

" _WHAT THE?! THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled Tojo._

Outside, Jonah was running through streets of the city of Dubai. Most likely trying to make his to Koko and Valmet. Jonah is even carrying his backpack which his his MP5k and his Browning Hi-Power Mark III.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, there are a duet walking through the street making their way to their designation. The two duets are the same people from Koko's Hitmen list. Shisho is wearing a hawaiian shirt and cargo pants and brown shoes and Chinatsu is wearing a light short sleeved short sleeved button up shirt with a tie, dark gloves, a dark skirt, and dark socks and shoes, giving her a schoolgirl appearance and wearing a medium coloured slouch hat which had three Xs on the front of the crown.

" _Ehi, Chinatsu._ _ **(Hey, Chinatsu.)**_ " _Shisho called Chinatsu in Italian._

" _Eh? Perché all'improvviso italiano ?!_ _ **(Huh? Why the sudden Italian?!)**_ " _Chinatsu asked using the same language as Shisho._

" _Se ti definisci un sicario, devi sempre alzare gli occhi al cielo quando cammini!_ _ **(If you call yourself a hitman, you always gotta look up at the sky when you walk!)**_ "

" _Oh, capisco._ _ **(Oh I see.)**_ "

" _Il tuo corpo blocca metà del campo visivo rettangolare di 180 gradi 16: 9. Non stiamo cercando mine o altro. E che succede con quel cappello dall'aria squallida? Non ostacola la tua visione? Buttalo via._ _ **(Your own body blocks half of the 180 degree 16:9 rectangular human field of vision. We're not looking for landmines or anything. And what's with that dingy-looking hat? Doesn't it get in the way of your vision? Throw it away.)**_ "

" _Non sto buttando via questo cappello perché me l'hai dato, Maestro. E se guardi verso il cielo, guarderò verso terra._ _ **(I'm not throwing away this hat because you gave it to me, Master.**_ _**And if you looks towards the sky, I will look towards the ground.)**_ "

They then pass by Jonah who is sitting on the sidewalk, which causes Chinatsu to stop when she notices him, as she thinks that looks cute. However, Shisho got her to stay focus.

" _Non distrarti. Ci stiamo avvicinando al nostro obiettivo._ _ **(Don't get distracted. We're getting close to our target.)**_ "

Chinatsu understood as she looked away from Jonah. Jonah watches them walk away from around a corner. Suddenly, Jonah start to remember something...he was having a feeling that he recognized the young girl and the man...Jonah remembered that those are the hitmen who are after Koko and knew he have to get to her before those two assassins.

* * *

Lehm, 'R' and Daniel are walking through the streets of Dubai. They're most likely trying to get to Jonah to bring him back to the hotel. Daniel is carrying a backpack which most likely holds his MP5 incase things hit the fan.

" _So Lehm…how long were you working with Koko?" Daniel asked._

" _Eh…since 1992." Lehm answered. "Most likely I was a bodyguard for her father at first but then started working for her."_

" _Well shit, Oldman. You must have been in combat for a long time."_

" _Yup."_

" _Did you even have wife and kids?"_

" _Well I had a wife but we been getting too many divorced and as for kids…not that I know of…and hope I don't get any. Don't think they'll understand what I do for a living. Funny that you're the second person to ask me that. Valmet asked when she was working for Koko in 2004."_

Suddenly, Daniel start to burst out laughing when something came up on his mind which gave Lehm and 'R' a questioned look on his face.

" _What's so funny?" Lehm questioned._

" _Let me ask you Lehm…was Valmet a pedophile when she was into Koko?"_

When Lehm thought about it, he then started laughing along with 'R' as he thought it's funny as well. Lehm knew Valmet longer than 'R' and Daniel and knew there was something going on with Valmet. They then tune down the laughing and the 'R' turns to Daniel and spoke to him.

" _So Daniel do you have any one special waiting for you?"_

" _Nah." Daniel answered. "Single as fuck. You?"_

" _Yeah my girlfriend is back in Italy."_

" _Well shit."_

R and Lehm then gives Daniel a questionable look on their faces.

" _What?" R questioned._

" _Ah it's nothing." Said Daniel. "Let's just try to get to Jonah."_

* * *

Valmet and Koko stop outside a high-end watch shop, and when the latter admires a watch in the window.

" _Wow! Now this is nice!" Said Koko excitedly. "This certainly is the Land of the Duty-Free!"_

Valmet muses that other girls Koko's age would be concerned about clothes an makeup, but thinks that the watch will match her best. When Koko announces that she will buy the watch, it gave Valmet the chance to do something for her.

" _Koko! I will buy it for you! As a gift!" Valmet offered._

" _No way!" Said Koko. "That's too much, Valmet!"_

" _It's my way of thanking you for going shopping with me."_

" _Really? You sure!?_

" _Yesss!"_

Koko then rush to Valmet and hugs her as she was very thankful for Valmet buying a watch for her. After the hug, Valmet steps inside the shop. As soon as Valmet is out of sight Koko's wrist is grabbed from behind and pulled back. The person who grabbed her is Chinatsu, Koko's assassin who is after her.

" _You sell weapons for a living." Said Chinatsu in english. "Even though you know you're going to get killed someday. Why? Tell me."_

Koko then starts pulling her arm back, which draws Chinatsu close as she has not let go and respond back.

" _A mere hitman dares to ask me that!? I'll answer if you can kill me, Orchestra!"_

" _Bitch you're crazy! Let go!" Said Chinatsu_ _as she is surprised by Koko's response and that she knows that she's Orchestra._

As Valmet walks out of the store, she starts to noticed that Koko is in trouble comes running back out to help her with her Glock 17 out. However, Shisho, who is seated at a nearby café, draws his pistol, which catches Valmet's attention.

" _GUN!" Valmet calls out._

Out of nowhere, Jonah leaps from the roof and fires at Shisho and got Koko to cover behind a concrete planter box for protection . Jonah even used an umbrella to not have Shisho get a good aim on Koko. Chinatsu, who was able to break free pulls out a 92FS Beretta and starts shooting at Valmet who's taking cover.

" _OH I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS RAINING BOYS TODAY!" Yelled Shisho in English as he keeps up his fire on the trapped duo of Koko and Jonah._

Jonah starts to switch his pistol to his MP5k but then without a warning received a kiss to the cheek from Koko which he turns to her with a confused look on his face and even blushing.

" _What the hell, Koko?!" Jonah questioned._

" _Great timing, Jonah! As expected!" Koko congratulating Jonah with her normal smile on her face and gives out a laugh._

" _You're smiling and laughing even though you're in danger...You did it last time too. There's something wrong with you."_

" _Now, now there's nothing wrong with me, Jonah. It's just the same old shooting. It gives me no excitement whatsoever. Listen, no matter how much you pray...Sometimes, a hitman's bullets will find their mark."_

Jonah then covers Koko while they move further down but Koko continues speaking to him.

" _And other times, they won't hit you even if you want them to. Besides, I'm an arms dealer. I can't be scared of the merchandise, can I."_

Chinatsu starts to get a good look at the boy, who is protecting Koko and noticed that it's the same cute teenager that she saw earlier.

" _Huh...that bitch is really evil hiring a cute teenager like that as her bodyguard."_ Said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu then goes down in her black case that she was and pulls out an custom made hand cannon and starts to load an 40mm HE round in it.

" _I kinda wanna blow her away right now with the Chinatsu Special Cannon!" Said Chinatsu._

When the Dubai police arrive to the scene, it quickly grabbed Chinatsu's attention and she fired a round to a police cruiser which made a huge explosion and a lot of officers were killed in the blast and destroyed the cruiser and continue using it on other police officers arriving to the scene. Koko was amazed that the female assassin carries such a custom weapon but Jonah kept her dead down so that she won't get killed.

" _Chinatsu! This is shaping up to be a pretty sweet performance, huh!" Yelled Shisho as he killed two Dubai officers with shields._

" _Hey teacher check this out!"_

Shisho turns around and looked at his student's work as he sees a burnt Dubai police cruiser was upended which amazed him.

" _Beautiful work Chinatsu! Now let's bring out the next instrument!"_

Valmet was able to grab a ballistic shield dropped by the police and tries to regroup with Koko and Jonah. She is forced to stop when Chinatu begins shooting at her with her pistol but manage to returns fire and a bullet from her gun hit Shisho's shoulder.

" _AGH! BITCH!" Yelled Shisho in pain._

Shisho was now pissed and then pulls out an AKS-47 and started shooting at Valmet, pinning her down while Chinatsu picks up a ballistic shield to provide cover for her master. Jonah tries to support her with his MP5K but couldn't when Chinatsu was blocking his bullets. Valmet was still pinned and suddenly a bullet pierced through the shield and hits her leg. Koko and Jonah saw her get shot which shocks them. Valmet then had to leap into shelter behind the planter box and and manage to reach out to Koko and Jonah.

" _Valmet!" Koko called._

" _I'm okay just shot in the leg." Said Valmet._

" _Man that bitch was a pain in my ass and sadly she's not dead yet!" Said Shisho as he continues to shoot at the three._

Lehm, 'R' and Daniel are around the corner and starts to pull out their weapons. 'R' pulls out his Heckler & Koch USP, Daniel pulls out his Heckler & Koch MP5A3 and Lehm pulls Mark 23 and fitted his suppressor. Lehm then starts to make a call to Tojo.

" _Hey Tojo brings the guys down at the at the Al-Sharab shopping mall...we're up against Orchestra assassins who are heavily armed...and I want Lutz and Wiley on the bell tower...yeah bring our special rifles here too."_

Back to Valmet who feels disappointed at herself,

" _Valmet…" Koko calls out to Valmet._

" _Sorry Koko." Said Valmet. "I don't think I can help out this time."_

Seeing this, Jonah was starting to feel the rage inside him and starts to breaks cover and directly charges Orchestra while firing.

" _JONAH NO!" Koko yelled._

Seeing Jonah charging and giving out his war cry, Shisho was preparing to shoot at Jonah until at the same time, Chinatsu stops him from firing and Lehm uses a hook and line to snag Jonah and dragging him to safety.

" _What do you think you're doing?!" Shisho asked?_

" _We can't kill him." Said Chinatsu. "It'll be a waste to kill a cutie like that."_

As Lehm who's strong enough to drag the middle eastern teenage boy Jonah, Daniel and R was providing some covering fire at Chinatsu and Shisho to pinned them behind their shield. When Lehm finally pulled Jonah to safety,

" _Well looks like I've caught myself a Jonah." Lehm jokes._

Jonah then stood up shoves Lehm in anger.

" _What the hell, Lehm?!" Jonah questioned. "I could've finished the bastard!"_

" _Calm down. No need to turn into a beast. I like it better if you're just a gentleman." Said Lehm. "Yeah, you could've gotten him but you'd be dead too. I just saved your ass from falling into the hitman's game and your pissed 'cause I got in the way? Kid I'm more pissed than that...can't stand watching how child soldiers fight."_

Lehm then pulls out a cigarette and starts to smoke it after lighting it up with his lighter and then continues speaking to Jonah.

" _Listen, remember this. Our squad doesn't do death matches. When we fight, we massacre. In situations where you need a suicide attack, you make up for it with all the technique you've built up through training. You're not a little boy so forget about your child soldier days. I support that whole thing about hating arms dealers though. Take in all the skills you can...But live your own life without getting sucked in by Koko or the rest of us...Sounds good?"_

With that said, Jonah was starting to understand as he was starting to calm down. Back with Orchestra, Chinatsu starts to noticed about the snipers on the nearby roof had starts to warn her master.

" _Master!"_

" _Eh?" Questioned Shisho and sees the snipers on the roof. "Oh police sniping unit, huh...we better change locations."_

Shisho then turns to them and he manage to kill the sniper and the spotter police officers on the roof with his AK rifle.

" _Possiamo colpire anche te se sei così vicino!_ _ **(We can hit you too if you're that freaking close!)**_ " _Said Shisho in Italian. "Faresti meglio ad iniziare a sparare da un chilometro di distanza se vuoi ucciderci!_ _ **(You better start sniping from a kilometer away if you wanna kill us!)**_ "

Koko manage to help Valmet quickly walk to join Lehm, R, Daniel and Jonah.

" _Daniel can you help carry Valmet?" Koko asked._

" _Yeah I got her." Daniel accepted._

Koko gives Valmet to Daniel as he helps walk Valmet.

" _Alright. Take Koko and run." Said Lehm "Think you can handle that?"_

" _Yeah." Jonah answered._

" _We'll cover you and give you directions " Said Lehm as he gives his headset to Jonah._

Jonah takes the headset and went to Koko and hold her hand which did made Koko blush a bit.

" _Don't let go of my hand, Koko." Said Jonah and Koko understood as she nod at him._

Lehm and R starts firing at Orchestra with their sidearms as Jonah and Koko to make a run for it. Chinatsu quickly block the shots with the shield.

" _Damn...that girl have some good instinct." Said Lehm amazed how quickly Chinatsu blocked his and R's bullets._

" _Stop encouraging her!" Yelled Daniel and Valmet together._

Shisho was then starting to get annoyed by Lehm.

" _THAT THE WRONG NOTE WHEN YOU'RE USING A SUPPRESSOR! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY MUSIC, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shisho yelled._

Shisho tries to shoot back but only fired one shot as he now ran out of ammunition. Lehm then starts to get into his head.

" _Hey asshole what's wrong?! Ran out of music?!"_

" _GO TO HELL!" Yelled Shisho as he threw his AK at Lehm but the rifle only hit the wall._

" _Hey forget about them." Said Chinatsu grabbing her master's hand. "They're distracting us while that Koko chick is getting away."_

Chinatsu and Shisho starts to run off to get Koko.

" _Why not use your cannon?!" Shisho asked._

" _I've ran out and don't have anymore AK rounds!" Chinatsu answered. "But at least we have that machine gun whe brought with us!"_

" _Yeah, that's right! There were gonna be a ton of enemies for this job, good thing we brought a cool instrument with us!"_

Lehm, R, Daniel and Valmet starts to move to regroup with the other team. As Daniel helps Valmet walk,

" _We need to get that bitch separated from that guy with the shield." Said Valmet. "She's the one keeping him in line._

" _We'll try doing that, but first we gotta regroup with the others."_

The rest of the team except for Lutz and Wiley arrives in a Honda CR-V and Tojo got out as Daniel placed Valmet inside.

" _Tojo you're with me and Daniel," Lehm ordered. "You brought our rifles?_

" _Sure did," Tojo answered._

Tojo gives Lehm his 733 and gave Daniel his 727 which he gives his MP5 to Valmet. Before Daniel could leave with Tojo and Lehm, he rushes up to Valmet to check on her.

" _You good?" Daniel asked._

" _I'm fine. Go!" Valmet replied._

Daniel gave Valmet a nod before he runs off with Lehm and Tojo. Koko and Jonah reach the waterfront and continue to run along it while the duo assassins chase after them.


	6. Musica Ex Machina phase2

Jonah and Koko are still running along the Dubai seafront to try to get away from Orchestra assassins. Driving up by them are four members of her squad in a CR-V. Mao and R lean through the side window with their rifles out. R is carrying his Steyr AUG and Mao is carrying his G36KV. Later the squad noticed, Orchestra who are in a red GMC Sierra driving up fast to the squad.

" _Do we pick them up?!" Mao questioned._

" _Negative! Just shield them!" Said Valmet._

Ugo who is driving the CR-V, shields Koko and Jonah as the Sierra pulls alongside. R get a good look at what Shisho, who is standing in the bed of the truck,is carrying and shocks him as he is armed with an IMI Negev.

" _Oh, cazzo asshole is carrying an Negev!" Said R._

Mao, R and even Valmet starts to open fire on the Sierra but Shisho also return fire using his light machine gun.

" _Shoot the tires!" Mao yelled._

" _Yeah no shit!" R replied._

Orchestra then moves ahead and made a left turn but before it passes the team, Mao sees something in the back seat of the GMC Sierra and shocks him to see that Orchestra is carrying an M2 Browning.

" _Mabuting Diyos_ _ **(Good...God!)**_ " _Said Mao in Filipino but then changes his language as he starts to warns Koko. "Koko_

" _WHAT THE HELL?! ARE THEY INSANE?!" Koko questioned._

Orchestra then comes back as they were now driving up to the team from the rear again.

" _It's a shame that I have to kill the cutie." Said Chinatsu to herself as she licks her lips. "We've could have been a nice couple. But at least he'll have company in heaven."_

Back with the team, R and Mao tries to shoot Orchestra's Sierra's engine but are unable to stop it. As Chinatsu accelerates, Jonah pushes Koko into the harbour just before Chinatsu opens fire using a trigger in the steering wheel. The team in the CR-V had to duck down as bullets were flying above their head. Ugo who is driving was having a hard time steering and watching the road and then the CR-V is rammed into a road pillar to stop them. Koko and Jonah emerges from the harbour and made their way to the middle eastern teenager lost his MP5K, but still has his sidearm. When he tries to check and see if he coast is clear by peeking his head out, he is nearly hit by a round from Shisho's Negev and had to keep his head down and makes sure that Koko stays back. Shisho and Chinatsu are already out of their Sierra as it was catching on fire and taking cover by a red shipping container.

" _Bastard." Jonah mutters._

Jonah then peeks his pistol out and blinds fire as he can't risked getting shot by Shisho. Chinatsu manage to pull her master back but one of Jonah's bullet knocks her hat out of her head with a bullet hole. When Chinatsu noticed her hat was shot off, she was starting to have a bad feeling.

" _Master we have to cancel our contract! Something doesn't feel right!" Said Chinatsu._

" _What?!" Questioned Shisho. "All you did was get your hat blown away and now all of a second you're having a bad feeling?!"_

Shisho gives out a scoff and then starts to step out from cover to open fire on Jonah and his team including Koko.

" _MASTER NO!" Yelled Chinatsu._

When he exposes himself, he felt something painful pierced through his shoulder.

From a far distance, Lutz and Wiley is on a bell tower in a prone position. Lutz is on scope of his Blaser R93 LRS2 Precision Sniper Rifle and Wiley is spotting for him using a spotting scope. Lutz chambers another round for his sniper rifle as he was about to shoot again.

" _Shoulder hit." Wiley informs. "Target is now on his knees...same distance and you'll get a headshot...you got him?"_

" _Got him." Lutz replied as he have a clear shot of Shisho who is now on his knees._

" _Fire when ready."_

Without any hesitation, Lutz fires another 338 Lapua Magnum round at Shisho and through Wiley and Lutz's scopes, they see a red mist of blood pops out of Shisho's head and sees him falls down to the ground as a confirm hit.

" _Hit." Said Wiley. "Target down."_

" _Danke fürs Spielen, Arschloch._ _ **(Thanks for playing, asshole.)**_ " _Lutz commented in German._

Chinatsu who is still by the red cargo contain was shocked as she witnessed her master and starts to scream. She couldn't believe that he's dead. She's in full tears as her world have fallen apart.

As Jonah and Koko observe the scene,

" _That's definitely Lehm behind the Blaser R93 which fires a 338 Lapua Magnum from 900 meters away...now he has a perfect sight on that assassin."_

Jonah was completely awe when he witnessed Shisho get killed. Back to overwatch position, Wiley was getting a call from Lehm and passed it on to Lutz.

" _Yo Lutz...Lehm says hold fire on the second assassin."_

" _Is there a reason why?" Lutz questioned. "I got a perfect shot once the target comes out."_

" _Trust me, Lutz. What Lehm told me about the last assassin...you won't be able to pull that trigger."_

Chinatsu begins to get hysterical, crying for the dead Shisho for a few seconds but then the anger inside her starts to grew.

" _I'll kill you, arms dealer bitch!" Chinatsu mutters. "I swear to God I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"_

Her sadness and anger drive her into the open. When Lutz have a good look on the sole survivor of Orchestra, he noticed that it was just a young girl which made him hesitate to take the shot. Chinatsu only grab her pistol and Shisho's crucifix who he always wears. Just then when she grabs a hold of it, she was being shot at by Daniel, Tojo and Lehm. Chinatsu acrobatically dodges their shots to get to the road, where she is able to stop an oncoming pickup truck and escape by lying down in its bed.

" _Fuck." Said Daniel defeatedly when Chinatsu escaped._

" _Shit Lehm police are arriving and closing into Koko's position fast." Said Wiley through comms._

" _Wait what?!" Lehm questioned._

Suddenly the Dubai Police Force driving in BMWs were arriving to the scene. Taking point is a red civilian car.

" _Jonah...put the gun down." Said Koko to Jonah. "We can't have a shootout with them."_

Jonah followed Koko's instructions and threw away his pistol. The red car and a police BMW pulls up in front of Koko and Jonah while the other BMWs drives up to Koko's other bodyguards such as Valmet, R, Mao and Ugo who crashed. Coming out of the red car is a fair skinned Caucasian man who seems to be an American with short blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a sportcoats with slacks.

" _Don't even try to run, Koko Hekmatyar." Said the man. "You're under arrest."_

" _For?" Koko asked._

" _Crimes against humanity and shit. I been watching the whole fucking thing."_

" _You have the police with you...but you don't look like a police officer...plus you're a American. Who are you?"_

" _Cut the shit, bitch. I'm an ordinary citizen with the right to arrest in the event of a crime in progress. Didn't know that?"_

Koko then raises her fist in the air and started waving it which confuses the American but the signal was for her bodyguard who have not been captured by the police such as Wiley, Lutz, Tojo, Daniel and Lehm. From Wiley and Lutz's position, the two sees Koko's signal and starts to pull out. From Lehm, Tojo and Daniel's position, Daniel was starting to feel confused of Koko's signal as he does not know what it mean and then turns to Lehm.

" _What does that mean?"_

" _We're pulling out." Lehm ordered._

" _WHAT?!"_

" _We're leaving now."_

" _We can't just leave them!"_

" _Koko's orders, Daniel."_

Tojo and Lehm starts to walk off as Daniel stayed as he witness, Koko and Jonah being handcuffed by the police.

" _FUCK!" Daniel yelled in defeat._

Daniel was pissed for the fact that he had to leave Koko and the others to the police but have to leave as he escape with Lehm and Tojo.

* * *

Later at police headquarters, the American is now being questioned with the arresting officer of the Dubai Police Force. The American was feeling proud of himself. Most likely for finally arresting Koko Hekmatyar.

" _Your name, please?" Asked the officer._

" _Jerry Schatzberg...but you can call me_ ' _ **Scarecrow'**_ _." The American answered. "That's what everyone calls me. You can use that for the files too."_

The officer was not amused or not caring as he look up at the American and then look down at the paperwork.

" _Alright look. Forget about all this clerical crap. Just hurry up and gimme the criminal and the data. Custody of Koko Hekmatyar and the data from the security cameras showing the gunfight. I want everything."_

The officer then looks back up with his usual blank face on his face and starts to explain about what the American want.

" _Gunfight? I don't know what you're talking about."_

With that said, it gave the American a confused look on his face and tilted his head.

" _Whaaat?"_

From a different room, Koko and Jonah are meeting with the police commander. Koko and Jonah were given new clean clothes then the wet clothes they had. Koko is seated in a couch while Jonah is standing behind Koko.

" _Thank you so much for the clothes and the shower." Said Koko. "I was about to catch a cold!"_

" _I've got a headache." Said the police commander._

" _That's not good! Are you sick? Please be mindful of your health!"_

" _No no. Just too much havoc."_

The police commander then turns his computer screen to Koko which the screen has a picture and some information on the American, Scarecrow earlier and replies back to her.

" _Have you heard of a CIA agent called Scarecrow?"_

" _Oh that beanpole from before?" Said Koko as she recognized the American from earlier. "Whenever they're in non-combat zones, they're broke. He must be looking to make some he stubborn?"_

" _Yes. Are you used to it?"_

" _I am."_

Koko then gets up from her seat as she and Jonah starts to walk off.

" _This cover up is going to be difficult." Said the police commander. "It's going to take time. Police officers have died. I've placed your troops under confinement at the hotel. By our public safety officers. This is your penalty and my reputation. I hope you understand."  
_ " _That hurts." Said Koko._

" _Give my regards to your father."_

Koko and Jonah walks out of the room leaving the Police commander alone and the door closed. Koko and Jonah were being escorted out the front door by two officers as they get close to the entrance.

" _KOKO HEKMATYAR!"_

Koko, Jonah and the two police officers turns around and noticed Scarecrow standing there as he finally found her.

" _Oh you. What can I help you with?" Koko asked._

" _Cut the shit, arms dealer." Said Scarecrow as he starts to walk towards Koko. "So you're trying to leaving from the front entrance, huh. I'm impressed! You've got some nerve, you little bitch."_

Scarecrow punches her in the face. Jonah was now feeling furious that he hurt her and starts to tackled the American Agent and started punching his face multiple times until

" _That's enough, Jonah." Said Koko as she pulls Jonah off from the American agent._

Koko manage to have her bodyguard off from Scarecrow but Jonah still feels eagarded to beat the living crap out of Scarecrow some more. Instead of the police retraining Koko and Jonah, they start retraining on Scarecrow who nows have a bloody nose, busted lip and a bruising right eye. Koko, who now has a bloody nose walks past Jonah and to Scarecrow with a smirk on her face as she glare down on him.

" _I don't have time to deal with small fries like you." Said Koko and then turns around facing Jonah. "Come on, Jonah."_

Koko and Jonah starts to walk away and as they're leave,

" _Yeah! Keep acting high and mighty!" Yelled Scarecrow while still being restrained by the police. "Grow fat with all that money and power! But I'm not gonna stop at arresting you!"_

When Koko and Jonah steps out the front door, Koko suddenly freezes. Remembering the assassin's promise that she'll kill her. She felt alone since all of her bodyguards are confined to the hotel by the Police Force. She is now vulnerable.

" _Koko."_

Koko then snaps out of it when she heard a familiar voice called her name.

Jonah then lends her his hand. He still have his usual uncaring face expression but at least he still care for her.

" _We should go." Said Jonah._

Koko slowly gives out a smile. Knowing that she's not alone as she has Jonah. Koko takes Jonah's hand and starts to walk together.

* * *

Later as night fall in the city, Koko and Jonah are at the seafront together watching the cars driving by. Koko already wiped the bleed from her nose and it already healed. The two have been awfully quiet until Koko broke the silence.

" _You're so kind, Jonah...Worrying about me and always by my side."._

" _I wouldn't be killing people with guns if I were." Said Jonah._

" _That's not true, Jonah. Nowadays, even the saints arm themselves with assault rifles and bust a cap while they preach about God's love."_

Jonah then starts to walk off as Koko follows by his side and she spoke to him again.

" _Listen. The important part is, What you pull the trigger for and why. This may sound odd, but it feels like cold discipline and kindness, Coexist within each bullet you fire. I've never encountered a warrior quite like you before. Strange, isn't it? Where does all this 'kindness' come from, when you've led such a harsh life?"_

Koko then starts to playfully poke around with Jonah face which didn't bother him.

" _Don't you hate weapons and arms dealers?"_

" _Well...You're different, Koko." Jonah answered which put a huge smile on Koko's face and stops poking Jonah._

" _Oooh, I get special treatment, huh? I'm honored...But I'm really no different from all the other merchants. Your judgement is still far too weak. Kindness is weakness...and that weakness will lead to a split second of indecision when you pull the trigger. You may be kind, but the world is not. The Millennium Development Goals were signed by 189 members states of the United Stations as a list of objectives to be completed before the year 2015. Of these, Targets 2 and 4 Universal primary education and the eradication of child mortality are said to require a yearly commitment of 22 billion dollars. However, this amount has since been surpassed by the average yearly expenditure on weapons in combat zones. Shocking, isn't it? The people have chosen war over our children's futures. You're an arms dealer so I should be happy that the merchandise is flying off the shelves? Maybe. But do I really think so? You see...Of all the jobs in the world...the arms dealer is the one that allows you to be the biggest hypocrite you can possibly be. Is the information coming out of my mouth true or not? Does it pertain to you or not? Listen and decide for yourself, Jonah. Which group of people has the most guns in the world?"_

" _Soldiers." Jonah answered immediately like he knows the answer._

" _Nope, wrong."_

Jonah then gives Koko a confused look and then Koko continues as she corrected him.

" _Civilians. Believe it or not, 60% of the world's guns are held by ordinary citizens. 1 in 10 civilians is armed. 37% is held by the military, the rest by the police...Those armed rebels that the media fusses over? Their guns don't even count for a tenth of a percent. Earlier today, you said this: 'Even people who have nothing to do with violence will become savages if they have a weapon.' Where in the world do you expect to find, People who have nothing to do with violence? We live in a world where weapons are always an arms distance away. Sad, isn't it? These things are more reliable than human kindness. Listen, Jonah...I don't want you to die! Or any of the other guys."_

Jonah then turns to Koko with and gives out a kind of a sad look on his face.

" _Then please don't jump out in front of hitmen anymore. You're mortal, just like everyone else."_

Koko then gives out a smile on her face and then starts playing around with his hair which annoys him.

" _No promises, Private Jonah." Said Koko._

* * *

Three Days Later back at the hotel, Daniel is back in his room sitting next to the window while holding his 727 rifle as he is staying on guard, R is in his room sitting at the table enjoying a drink of Auchentoshan Scotch whisky while watching the outside view through the window, Valmet is in her room sleeping on the couch as she has a bandage on her leg where she was shot days ago, Mao is in his room napping, Wiley is in his room reading a book and Tojo and Ugo are doing guard duty patrolling the halls. At the roof of the hotel, Chinatsu arrives silently. She's here to finish the job and avenge her master's death. When she draws her pistol,

" _Hold it."_

Koko, who is waiting above Chinatsu on the edge, suddenly stops her. Chinatsu was surprised that she didn't noticed her. Koko was sitting there with a smile on her face and she is even wearing a headset.

" _You're dead the instant you point that gun at me." Said Koko as she hops down from the edge._

" _Is it the same sniper who killed my Master?" Chinatsu asked._

" _No...this sniper is very deadly than Lutz."_

" _I thought so because I can't even tell which direction he's aiming from."_

Chinatsu then slowly placed her pistol down to the ground.

" _I guessed I've lost." Chinatsu commented._

" _You don't get it, do you?" Koko questioned._ " _It was never a contest to begin with. It's a gamble. All or nothing. Just like a weather forecast...I bet on Within three days, infiltration from the roof. Had it been tomorrow, I would've lacked concentration...and you would've killed me. But oh well. There was something I wanted to discuss with you."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Chinatsu...Why don't you have any underwear on?"_

Chinatsu then gets confused and embarrassed when Koko asked her that...and somehow knows about it.

" _What The Fuck, you Fucking Bitch?!" Chinatsu yelled in a hostile tone._

" _It's a serious question." Said Koko trying to calm Chinatsu down. "I'm not asking for a free answer, of course. In exchange for telling me…I'll answer that question you asked me when we first met. The reason I sell weapons, fully knowing that I'm going to be killed by them someday."_

It was kind of strange that Koko would ask Chinatsu that but Chinatsu's story for not wearing any panties, Chinatsu gives out a defeated sigh and answered Koko's question.

" _The first assassination I did with my master, we had to cross a river to get to the target's mansion. Being soaked wet from the waist down felt really weird...so I secretly took off my underwear...Once we started fighting, I started killing my enemies like crazy without missing a shot. My master complimented me 'cause I killed more enemies than he did."_

After hearing Chinatsu story about not wearing any panties that gives her accuracy, it surprised Koko.

" _So...Your aim improves when you take off your underwear?" Koko asked._

" _That's right." Chinatsu answered._

After that, Koko starts to burst out laughing at Chinatsu which upset her.

"That's a cool story." Said Koko. " _What about now?"_

Chinatsu then starts shows that she is wearing underwear now as she lifts her skirt up.

" _I'm wearing underwear!" Chinatsu yelled._

" _Geez, let up already." Said Koko with a chuckle._ " _Ok it's my turn."_

Koko came over to Chinatsu, covers her headset to prevent anyone from hearing her answer and told Chinatsu which scares her.

" _Goddamn you're one scary ass bitch." Said Chinatsu._

" _Really? I'm starting to like you." Said Koko. "I'm willing to take you in. What do you think?"_

After Koko offering the lone Orchestra to join, it angers Chinatsu for even offering her to join her squad.

" _Fuck that!" Chinatsu hissed. "I can't forgive you. I couldn't even wait 3 days...We are the Orchestra! We destroy our targets with the music of death! We are artists! Don't you dare look down on us, arms dealer! We don't bow down to anyone!"_

Chinatsu quickly reach out another pistol that she was hiding from Koko but she could pull it out, a 300 Win bullet pierced through her heart. She was in complete shock and in pain. After she drops to her knees, Koko catches her when she is about to fall before releasing her to the ground as Chinatsu lying down on her side. Koko smile went away after the assassin was shot.

Chinatsu tilted to have her back touch the ground and have the view of seeing the sky. By the look on Chinatsu face, she doesn't feel scared nor angry but unemotional.

" _I-It smells like...a summer evening…" Said Chinatsu weakly. "I never knew…I-I was always looking at the ground…"_

When Chinatsu turns to Koko...she was starting look at her differently...like a monster as her hair was flying around which she was then starting to feel scare as she shed tears out of her eyes but later she bleed out and then died. From long range from a different building is Lehm carrying his desert tan Remington 700PSS. Lehm was the one who took the shot and killed the assassin before she kills Koko. Lehm gets up and starts to smoke a cigarette. It didn't bothers Lehm like he have done something like that before. Suddenly he turns around and noticed Lutz was standing there and knew that he witnessed Lehm killing the young assassin.

" _It's not easy doing that shit." Said Lehm. "Why was I able to shoot her you asked? The answer is...I'd lost men before...Five of them who are much younger than that girl. It's kill or get killed...and the next day is the same...but if I get killed...do seek vengeance for me."_

Lutz didn't say a thing but listen what Lehm told him. The two then walk out of the roof together to get back to the hotel. After Chinatsu dies, Koko came up to her and closes her eyes and places the crucifix in her hand. Koko gets up and makes a call to the police commander to inform him about Chinatsu has been dealt with. While Koko was having a conversation with the police commander, Jonah was hiding behind a corner as he was also protecting Koko. Jonah also heard Koko and Chinatsu conversation. He shows no emotion and just stand there hiding with his pistol out while listening to Koko handling business with the Dubai police.


End file.
